Le voleur d'âmes
by Izikiel
Summary: Quelques temps après l'arrivée de Stiles à Beacon Hills, certains enfants tombent dans le coma sans aucune raison. Se pourrait-il que ce mal qui les touche soit lié à un vieux démon du jeune homme ? Et, si c'est le cas, aura-t-il la force d'affronter ses peurs pour les sauver ?
1. Prologue

Bonjour, bonjour !

Après un moment d'absence, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction, cette fois ci sur Teen Wolf. Et pour une fois, je me lance dans une fiction à chapitres.

Pour l'instant, j'ai déjà une quinzaine de chapitres qui attendent sagement dans mon pc d'être lus. Le prologue est compris dans ces 15 chapitres.

J'ai prévu une publication d'une fois par semaine, ce qui devrait me laisser le temps d'écrire les 5 derniers chapitres de prévus.

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira.

Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Evidemment, l'univers Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas. <strong>

* * *

><p>Merci tout particulièrement à <strong>Liven<strong> pour prendre le temps de lire et relire mes chapitres, de les corriger, de me donner son avis et des conseils lorsque je doute.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue:<strong>

_- 7 Octobre 2004 -_

_Douze enfants avaient été admis à l'hôpital Feather River, à Paradise en Californie. Douze enfants qui se trouvaient dans le coma sans raison particulière. Ils étaient tous en excellente santé et n'avaient subis aucun traumatisme ou infection pouvant les mettre dans cet état._

_Les médecins étaient perdus face à ce cas très étrange. C'était comme si les enfants avaient décidé de ne plus se réveiller après s'être couchés. Sauf qu'aucun d'entre eux avait été retrouvé "endormi" dans son lit, mais plutôt dans une forêt qui reliait Paradise à Beacon Hill. Ça rendait l'affaire encore plus inexplicable aux yeux des médecins et du poste de Police de la ville. De plus, ce fléau était en train de s'étendre à Beacon Hill, où trois de leurs enfants s'étaient retrouvés dans le coma de manière aussi inattendue que pour ceux de Paradise._

_Certains murmuraient que ce n'était pas "normal", que le Diable s'en prenait à leurs enfants. D'autres disaient que ce n'était pas le Diable mais que, tout de même, quelque chose de surnaturel se passait._

_Et c'était pour cette raison que Talia Hale venait d'entrer dans l'unité de soins intensifs de Feather River. C'était surnaturel et elle venait chercher des réponses. Talia inspira fortement et une odeur particulière l'attira. Un des enfants se détachait des autres. Il semblait plus puissant, son coeur battant plus vivement malgré son état._

_Suivant l'odeur, elle s'approcha de la porte et jeta un coup d'oeil à la petite fenêtre sur celle ci. Talia eut un pincement au coeur. Ca aurait pu être elle, cette mère tenant la main de son fils en lui suppliant de se réveiller. Talia ferma les yeux et pensa à ses propres enfants, ses louveteaux, Laura, Derek et Cora, qui par chance n'étaient pas dans le coma. Elle inspira profondément et rouvrit ses yeux avant de toquer trois petits coups à la porte qui la séparait de ses réponses._

_Talia pénétra dans la chambre après avoir obtenu l'autorisation par la mère de l'enfant puis se présenta à celle ci. Elle resta un moment silencieuse tout en regardant le garçon._

_- Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Demanda Talia._

_- Stiles.. Répondit la mère du garçon dans un souffle._

_Talia hocha simplement la tête puis continua d'une voix douce:_

_- Je n'ose imaginer ce que vous ressentez en ce moment. Je suis moi-même une mère et je ne pourrais supporter de les voir dans cet état. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour les aider à se réveiller. Je suppose que vous feriez la même chose pour votre fils, si vous en aviez le pouvoir..._

_- Oui.. Oui bien sur ! Quelle mère serais-je si je ne faisais pas tout mon possible pour aider mon enfant ? Mais ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais faire grand chose. Il n'y a pas de solution miracle pour le sortir du coma. __Je ne suis pas magicienne !_

_- Je sais que vous ne l'êtes pas._

_Talia eut un petit rire puis s'approcha du lit afin de passer sa main dans les cheveux de Stiles sous le regard un peu méfiant de Claudia._

_- Et je ne le suis pas non plus. Ajouta Talia. Mais, j'ai quand même un certain... __Don, qui me permettrait de vous aider._

_- Est ce que vous vous moquez de moi ? S'exclama la mère de Stiles._

_- Non. J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que de me moquer de vous. Vous savez, ce qui est arrivé à votre fils et aux autres enfants de Paradise est en train d'arriver aux enfants de Beacon Hill. Et je veux pouvoir empêcher que ça touche autant d'enfants qu'ici, je..._

_- Vous êtes magicienne ? Coupa l'autre femme, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix._

_- Non. Je suis un loup garou._

_Talia l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux en lui avouant sa véritable nature._

_- Vous.. Vous êtes un loup garou ? Demanda Claudia. Vous vous moquez réellement de moi._

_Talia ne répondit rien mais, sans quitter Claudia des yeux, elle se transforma, ses dents et ses griffes poussant et ses yeux devenant rouges, signe de son statut d'Alpha. Elle entendit le coeur de la mère de Stiles louper un battement puis se mettre à battre bien plus fortement. Cependant elle resta à sa place, serrant juste un peu plus la main de son fils._

_- Oh mon Dieu. Vous êtes un loup garou !_

_Talia rigola tout en reprenant sa forme humaine._

_- Oui, je suis un loup garou. Et, en mordant votre fils, je peux le faire sortir du coma._

_- Mordre mon fils ?_

_Claudia regarda son garçon puis demanda:_

_- Est-ce que.. Est ce qu'il deviendra.. __Comme vous ?_

_- Si la morsure prend, oui, il deviendra comme moi. Mais s'il la rejette, il mourra. __Expliqua Talia, ne voulant pas mentir._

_- Mourir ? Il pourrait mourir ? Mais.. Il pourrait aussi être sauvé ? __Et rentrer à la maison ?_

_- Oui. Il y a toujours un risque._

_Elle n'ajouta rien et observa Claudia dont les yeux reflétaient son combat intérieur. Les deux femmes restèrent silencieuses un long moment avant que la mère de Stiles ne se décide à parler._

_- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, de tous les enfants ici, vous choisissez mon bébé ?_

_- Parce que Stiles est celui qui a le plus de chance de résister à la morsure. De tous, il est celui qui est le plus fort._

_- Il.. Stiles a toujours adoré les loups. C'est son animal préféré. Quand on fait des sorties ensembles, il me demande toujours de l'amener à Alpha Loup. __Rigola doucement Claudia. Est ce qu'il va souffrir?_

_- Ça lui fera un peu mal mais rien d'insupportable._

_Claudia regarda longuement son fils, puis, elle se tourna vers Talia et lui donna son accord, espérant de tout son coeur de ne pas faire une bêtise en laissant cette inconnue mordre son unique enfant._

_Talia se transforma à nouveau puis glissa un peu la blouse d'hôpital pour découvrir l'épaule du garçon. Alors qu'elle allait le mordre, elle s'arrêta et posa son regard sur Claudia._

_- Vous devez savoir que je ne vous abandonnerais pas avec un loup garou sur les bras sans savoir comment gérer ses transformations. Je serais près de vous régulièrement et je serais présente à chaque pleine lune jusqu'à ce qu'il se maîtrise totalement._

_La mère de Stiles hocha simplement la tête, ne sachant quoi répondre à ça puis regarda Talia enfoncer ses crocs dans l'épaule de son enfant. La femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si elle n'était pas entrain de faire une bêtise, après tout, elle ne la connaissait pas. Cependant, à aucun moment Claudia n'intervient._

_Il ne se passa rien pendant quelques secondes puis Stiles se redressa en poussant un cri avant de retomber sur le matelas, les yeux grand ouverts sans réagir._

_- Stiles ? Stiles ?!_

_Claudia se précipita vers son fils mais celui ci ne tourna pas la tête vers elle, il ne semblait pas la voir._

_- Pourquoi.. Pourquoi il ne réagi pas ? Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ?_

_Talia allait répondre quand une boule blanche, tirant sur un bleu pâle, apparu soudainement au dessus de Stiles. Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard surpris avant de regarder à nouveau l'étrange apparition. Celle ci semblait pleine d'énergie, et plus elle s'approchait de Stiles, plus elle semblait briller. La boule entra en Stiles, au niveau de son coeur, et le garçon prit une grande inspiration avant de cligner des yeux et de tourner la tête._

_- Maman ? Appela Stiles, la voix cassée._

_- Je suis là, mon chéri. __Je suis là._

_- Pourquoi je suis à l'hôpital ?_

_- Tu es tombé malade, mais maintenant tu vas mieux. Tu rentreras bientôt à la maison. __Dit Claudia avec un sourire rassurant._

_Claudia serra son fils contre elle, essayant de retenir les larmes de joies qui menaçaient de couler. Elle ne remarqua même pas que Talia avait appuyé sur un bouton pour empêcher que les médecins soient alertés par le réveil de Stiles. Elle en avait même oublié la présence de l'autre femme jusqu'à ce que celle ci ne lui tende un gant mouillé._

_- Pour nettoyer le sang de la morsure. __Dit-elle._

_Claudia la remercia vaguement et essuya le sang de l'épaule de son fils avant de le rhabiller correctement. Elle lui donna un verre rempli d'eau qu'il bu sans rechigner et elle le força ensuite à se rallonger avant de lui reprendre la main._

_- C'est qui la madame ? Demanda Stiles en remarquant Talia._

_- Je m'appelle Talia, je suis une amie de ta maman. Et à partir d'aujourd'hui on se verra très souvent, jeune loup._

_La femme eut un sourire en voyant le regard du garçon s'illuminer sous l'appellation._

_- J'adore les loups ! S'exclama Stiles. J'aimerais trop être un loup, mais tu sais, mon papa il dit que c'est pas possible. C'est nul hein ?_

_- Tout est possible, il suffit d'y croire. Répondit Talia avec un clin d'oeil complice. Dis-moi Stiles, je peux te poser une question ? Ajouta-t-elle avant que le garçon ne parle à nouveau._

_- Oui. J'aime bien quand on me pose des questions moi._

_- Est ce que tu te souviens de ce qui t'est arrivé avant d'être ici ? Peut être que tu as vu quelqu'un qui t'aurait fait peur, quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas et que tu as trouvé bizarre ?_

_Stiles fronça les sourcils pour essayer de se souvenir et après de nombreuses minutes il hocha la tête._

_- Je.. J'ai vu un monsieur. Il était dans ma chambre. Et.. Il était bizarre. Il avait les yeux violets. __Dit Stiles avec hésitation._

_- Les yeux violets ? Tu te souviens d'autres choses ?_

_- Non. Juste ça et qu'il faisait peur._

_- D'accord. Ce n'est pas grave. Dit Talia, bien qu'elle fût déçue de ne pas apprendre plus de choses._

_- Il va revenir me voir ?_

_- Non, je te promets qu'il ne t'approchera plus. __Je l'en empêcherais._

_Talia sourit au garçon puis ajouta:_

_- Je veux aussi que tu me fasses une promesse Stiles, si tu as d'autres souvenirs concernant cet homme, je veux que tu m'en parles._

_- C'est promis ! Dit Stiles en se blottissant contre sa mère. _

_Talia fit un nouveau sourire puis appuya sur le bouton qu'elle avait touché plus tôt._

_- Les médecins vont venir te voir, maintenant que tu es réveillé. Je reviendrais un peu plus tard pour discuter avec toi, jeune loup._

_Talia ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre et quitta la chambre puis l'hôpital. Elle avait un homme aux yeux violets à trouver et elle devait faire vite._

* * *

><p>A suivre.<p> 


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1: **

- 10 janvier 2014 -

Stiles posa son dernier carton puis ferma la porte de sa nouvelle chambre avec un petit soupir. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de vivre ici, mais ce n'était pas comme si son père lui avait laissé le choix. Tout ça parce qu'il avait mis Melissa enceinte. Son père avait donc demandé à être muté à Beacon Hill afin de se rapprocher de sa compagne et de leur enfant à venir. La mutation avait été rapidement acceptée, le shérif de Beacon Hill partant à la retraite.

John Stilinski avait prit ses nouvelles fonctions dès le début de l'année, et passait son temps entre Beacon Hill auprès de Melissa ainsi qu'au poste de Police, et Paradise afin d'aider son fils à préparer tous les cartons pour leur déménagement.

L'homme lui disait sans cesse que c'était une bonne chose pour eux, ils allaient avoir une nouvelle vie, dans une nouvelle ville. Et leur famille allait s'agrandir, ce qui réjouissait énormément John mais faisait enrager Stiles. L'adolescent ne voulait pas de tout ça. Il ne voulait pas de cette belle mère qu'il connaissait à peine, il ne voulait pas rencontrer Scott, le fils de Melissa, ni Isaac, le garçon qui vivait sous sa tutelle et qu'elle considérait comme son propre enfant. Il ne voulait pas non plus d'un petit frère ou d'une petite soeur. Stiles voulait juste récupérer son ancienne vie.

Il voulait retourner deux ans en arrière, quand sa mère était toujours vivante et qu'il passait ses week end et la moitié de ses vacances avec son père. Il aimait cette vie là, même si ses parents avaient divorcés lorsqu'il était enfant, c'était sa vie, et il l'aimait comme ça. Mais comme disait sa défunte mère, on n'a pas toujours ce que l'on veut dans la vie, et ça c'était terrible pour Stiles.

Avec un nouveau soupir, l'adolescent regarda plus en détail sa chambre. Il apprécia le fait que son bureau soit sous la fenêtre, bien que celle ci était plus petite que celle de son ancienne chambre. Stiles regarda son lit et fit la grimace. Avant, il avait un lit deux places et là, il se retrouvait avec un lit simple. Lui qui aimait dormir sur le ventre, en étoile, il allait devoir trouver une position plus adaptée s'il ne voulait pas avoir les bras et les pieds hors du lit. Une table de nuit où était posée une lampe de chevet était placée à côté du lit. Stiles remarqua deux portes coulissantes à l'opposé du bureau qui cachait un grand placard.

Bien que sa chambre était basique (et qu'il préférait celle qu'il avait avant !), l'adolescent apprécia la grande bibliothèque qui était proche de son bureau. C'était le seul avantage qu'il y avait. La bibliothèque. L'endroit parfait pour ses nombreux livres.

Il se détourna du meuble et s'approcha de ses cartons. Alors qu'il en ouvrait un, on frappa à sa porte, il eut tout juste le temps de marmonner un "entrez" que celle ci s'ouvrait déjà.

- Alors mon grand, ta chambre te plaît ? Demanda John en entrant.

- Mmh.. Le lit est petit. Mais j'aime bien la bibliothèque.

- Ah la bibliothèque. Melissa est allée l'acheter exprès pour toi. Elle voulait te faire un cadeau, et comme tu as plein de livres.. Tu iras la remercier, d'accord ?

Stiles hocha simplement la tête puis sorti d'un carton, qu'il avait ouvert tout en répondant à son père, une peluche en forme de loup et un cadre, où se trouvait une photo de lui quand il avait 6 ans, caressant la tête d'un loup, avec sa mère qui le tenait dans ses bras. Il se leva et alla les poser sur sa table de nuit. L'adolescent retourna près des cartons et décida de commencer à ranger ses livres sous le regard de son père.

- Notre complicité d'avant me manque, Stiles. Avoua John en regardant tristement son fils.

Stiles regarda son père mais ne répondit rien, se concentrant sur sa tâche. Il le vit du coin de l'oeil soupirer puis sortir de sa chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui. L'adolescent reposa le livre qu'il avait dans la main et alla s'allonger sur son lit.

- À moi aussi, Papa. Murmura le garçon tout en se tournant afin de voir la photo qu'il avait posé sur la table de nuit.

Il restait quelques heures avant que Scott et Isaac ne rentrent du lycée et Stiles décida de profiter de ce moment pour se reposer, même s'il n'était pas pressé de rencontrer les deux garçons. L'adolescent fini par s'endormir et lorsqu'il se réveilla, il fut surpris de voir qu'une couverture avait été posée sur ses épaules. Il ne se souvenait pas d'en avoir mise une. Et le fait de ne pas avoir entendu quelqu'un entrer dans la chambre l'angoissait. Pourtant, avec son ouïe sur développée due à sa condition de loup garou, il aurait dû entendre la personne entrer. Stiles grogna, se frotta le visage avec ses deux mains, puis se décida à se lever.

Il regarda rapidement l'heure sur son téléphone et fit une grimace, il avait dormi trop longtemps. Scott et Isaac devaient certainement déjà être là. Stiles n'avait pas envie de les rencontrer mais il savait qu'il n'avait plus le choix, il fallait bien le faire à un moment ou à un autre. D'un pas traînant, il sorti de sa chambre puis descendit au salon.

Ils étaient tous là. Son père, Melissa, Scott et Isaac. Par habitude, Stiles huma l'air et retient de justesse un grognement.

Des loups garous.

Il en aurait mit sa main à couper. Les deux autres adolescents étaient des loups garous. Et vu le regard qu'ils échangèrent avant de le fixer, ils avaient deviné qu'il en était un lui aussi. Il grimaça et s'approcha lorsque Melissa l'appella.

- Stiles ! Tu es réveillé ! Approche, ne sois pas timide. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Je te présente Scott, mon fils. Et Isaac, qui, pour moi, est comme un deuxième fils.

Stiles hocha la tête, et, pour ne pas paraître impoli, il serra la main des deux autres adolescents.

- Les garçons, je compte sur vous pour aider Stiles à se sentir bien ici. Compris ? Je ne veux pas qu'il soit mal à l'aise.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, maman. Dit Scott. Nous n'avons pas l'intention de l'ignorer.

- Stiles ne parle que très peu depuis la mort de sa maman. Expliqua John. Il est souvent sur ses gardes, et donne l'impression d'être constamment de mauvaise humeur, mais c'est un bon garçon. Il va lui falloir du temps pour s'habituer à tout ce changement.

- On comprend, mais il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire, John, on va l'aider à trouver sa place parmi nous. Assura Isaac.

- Et on lui présentera nos amis, pour pas qu'il se retrouve seul au lycée.

- C'est très gentil de votre part ! Ça te fait plaisir Stiles, n'est ce pas ? Demanda son père.

- Ouais. C'est gentil. Mais ne vous embêtez pas, j'aime bien être seul.

- Stiles.. Tu ne vas quand même pas passer tout ton temps seul !

Stiles ignora la réplique de son père et s'assit à côté d'Isaac, seule place libre, tout en écoutant vaguement son père se plaindre de son manque de réaction.

La discussion se porta ensuite sur le lycée, les amis des garçons, et sur, évidemment, le bébé que Melissa attendait. Stiles ne pu s'empêcher d'être surpris quand Scott et Isaac se montrèrent très emballés par ce sujet. Les deux garçons avaient l'air plus que pressé de le voir naître.

- Il va falloir attendre encore sept mois pour ça. Avait rigolé Melissa, devant l'impatience de ses deux fils.

En voyant la femme aussi complice avec Scott et Isaac, Stiles ne pu s'empêcher d'être jaloux. Sa propre mère lui manquait énormément, et dans des moments comme celui ci, le manque semblait plus fort. Il lâcha un profond soupir, la soirée promettait d'être interminable, et lui n'avait qu'une hâte : retourner se coucher pour échapper à toute cette bonne humeur qu'il n'arrivait pas à supporter.

* * *

><p>A suivre.<p> 


	3. Chapitre 2

**Petite note:** Scott n'est pas un Alpha.

Les passages en _italique_ sont des flashback.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 2: <strong>

Stiles gara sa jeep sur le parking du lycée de Beacon Hill et sorti de sa voiture. Il attendit qu'Isaac et Scott en descendent puis la verrouilla. L'adolescent n'avait pas particulièrement apprécié de devoir faire la route jusqu'à l'école avec les deux garçons, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Comme son père lui avait gentiment fait remarquer, c'était son premier jour dans cette école, il ne savait pas s'y rendre, il devait donc laisser les garçons l'accompagner. Il avait fini par céder à condition qu'il conduise lui, Scott lui indiquant le chemin à prendre.

Et voilà que maintenant, il se retrouvait entouré de deux loups garous qui avaient décidé de ne pas le lâcher de la journée. Il allait falloir qu'il trouve le moyen de leur fausser compagnie. Enfin, une fois qu'ils l'auraient accompagné jusqu'au bureau du proviseur. Mais pour l'instant, Scott et Isaac avait décidé de le traîner jusqu'à leurs amis.

- On est en avance, on a du temps avant d'aller voir le proviseur ! Avait assuré Scott.

- Puis, il faut bien qu'on te présente à nos amis. Avait rajouté Isaac. Ils vont vouloir tout savoir de toi. Ils sont assez curieux. Surtout Lydia.

Pour toute réponse, Stiles s'était contenté de grogner et s'il n'avait pas été dans un lieu public, il aurait probablement montré les crocs. Il suivit d'un pas traînant les deux autres adolescents et resta un peu en retrait tandis qu'ils se saluaient tous assez joyeusement. Pour ne pas changer ses habitudes, il renifla légèrement l'air autour de lui et grogna à nouveau en sentant d'autres loups garous. En les voyant tous aussi proche, il comprit qu'ils étaient tous dans la même meute et se demanda lequel d'entre eux était l'Alpha. Stiles n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, il fut brutalement tiré de ses pensées par Isaac qui le tira par le bras, le rapprochant du groupe.

- Arrête de grogner, le loup ! Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne mord ici. Enfin ça arrive mais que dans de rares cas.

Stiles lui lança un regard noir mais ne répliqua rien. Il regarda ensuite Scott qui lui présenta leurs amis tout en lui montrant.

- Alors tu as le couple Erica et Boyd, ensuite Allison, qui est ma petite amie et enfin Jackson et Lydia. Ils sont eux aussi en couple. Mais ça je pense que tu l'avais deviné vu qu'elle est accrochée à son bras.

- Et lui c'est Stiles. Fit Isaac en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent tout en regardant leurs amis.

- Stiles ? C'est un vrai prénom ça ? Demanda Jackson.

- On peut y aller maintenant que vous m'avez présenté vos potes ? Demanda Stiles, agacé, ayant décidé d'ignorer la question de Jackson.

Scott soupira puis lui fit signe de le suivre après avoir embrassé sa petite amie.

- Tu sais que tu ne te feras pas beaucoup d'amis si tu continues à agir comme ça. Lui dit Isaac, qui les avait suivis.

- Tu crois sérieusement que j'ai envie de me faire des amis ?

- Mais tu vas t'ennuyer à rester seul.

- J'ai des bouquins pour me tenir compagnie, Scott. Répondit Stiles.

Ne sachant quoi répondre à ça, Scott et Isaac ne dirent plus rien, se contentant de guider Stiles jusqu'au bureau du proviseur. Alors que Stiles allait toquer à la porte, il se retourna et dit :

- Il y en a beaucoup ici ?

- De quoi ? Demanda Scott, sans comprendre.

Stiles regarda autour de lui, puis remarquant que le couloir était vide, il reformula sa question.

- Il y a beaucoup de loups garous ? Au lycée voir même à Beacon Hill ?

- Oh. Hum.. Non, il y a juste notre meute. Et toi. Répondit Scott.

- Nous sommes sept loups garous. Et seulement deux ne sont plus au lycée. Dans notre meute nous avons aussi Lydia et Allison, la première étant une Banshee et la deuxième une chasseuse. Mais c'est une gentille chasseuse. Lui expliqua Isaac.

Stiles hocha la tête, et sans relever les conditions des deux filles, il dit:

- Je suppose que votre Alpha n'est plus au lycée. À moins que l'un d'entre vous est l'Alpha...

- Aucun de nous est un Alpha. Donc, tu supposes bien, il n'est plus au lycée. Et toi ? Tu étais dans une grande meute ? Comment a réagi ton Alpha quand tu lui as appris que tu déménageais ? Demanda Isaac, profitant que Stiles parle un peu pour assouvir sa curiosité.

- Je n'ai pas de meute et ça me convient. Fit Stiles. Sinon, merci de m'avoir accompagné. Je pense pouvoir me débrouiller tout seul maintenant.

Et sans attendre de réponses, il frappa trois coups à la porte du bureau où il entra une fois qu'il en reçu l'autorisation.

**OoO**

Stiles avait détesté cette journée. Lorsqu'il était arrivé à son premier cours, chimie, le Proviseur l'avait présenté en tant que Genim Stilinski et il avait clairement entendu Jackson chuchoter : « Ah beh non, Stiles ce n'est pas un vrai prénom, mais vu comment il s'appelle, je comprends pourquoi il se fait appeler Stiles. ». Il avait fait un effort surhumain pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, toutes griffes dehors, devant toute la classe et était allé s'asseoir lorsque son professeur le lui avait dit.

Ensuite, il s'était perdu deux fois, et avait l'impression que son professeur d'économie, qui était aussi coach, était tout simplement fou. L'homme passait son temps à crier tout ce qu'il disait, s'en prenait à un élève dont il ne se souvenait même plus le nom et comparait tout avec sa grand mère, qui soit dit en passant était morte. La pauvre femme devait se retourner dans sa tombe.

Par contre, il trouvait que la nourriture de la cantine était bien meilleure que celle de son ancien lycée, et il avait été déçu de ne pas avoir pu la savourer tranquillement vu que Scott, Isaac et leurs amis avaient décidé de s'installer à sa table. Il avait donc sorti le livre qu'il avait commencé la veille au soir et les avait ignorés, ne répondant même pas à leurs questions. Et pourtant, Lydia n'avait abandonné que lorsqu'il s'était levé après avoir fini de manger. Il savait que c'était impoli de les ignorer de la sorte, mais il en avait tout simplement rien à faire. Le Stiles gentil et agréable était mort en même temps que sa mère.

Par chance, l'après midi passa plus rapidement que la matinée et Stiles fut ravi que cette longue journée finisse enfin. Il était l'un des premiers à sortir de la classe et lorsqu'il avait passé les portes du lycée, il s'était mis à courir vers sa Jeep chérie. Et dire que son père avait voulu qu'il la vende avant de déménager. Rien que d'y penser, il lâcha un grognement tout en bousculant quelqu'un qui se trouvait proche de sa voiture.

Il s'arrêta net et se retourna, pour s'excuser. Sauf que les mots ne franchir jamais ses lèvres. Il croisa le regard d'un homme, qui portait la veste en cuir merveilleusement bien et qui était vraiment beau. Cependant, ce n'était pas son physique qui avait fait louper un battement au cœur de Stiles mais ses yeux. Ses yeux et son odeur qui lui semblait étrangement familiers.

Il pensa à cette femme qu'il avait rencontré de nombreuses années en arrière. Cette femme qui l'avait mordu alors qu'il n'avait que huit ans et qu'il avait appris à connaître. Il l'avait adoré et avait pleuré pendant des jours lorsque sa maman lui avait appris son décès. Et ce garçon qui le regardait en fronçant les sourcils lui rappelait Talia.

Stiles secoua la tête puis se frotta les yeux avant de se détourner de l'inconnu et alla s'enfermer dans sa voiture. Alors qu'il allumait le moteur, il se rappela qu'il devait attendre Scott et Isaac. Grognant, il laissa tomber sa tête en arrière tout en allumant la radio. Il cherche une station qui pourrait lui plaire puis s'arrêta sur une qui diffusait une de ses chansons préférées.

_- _Today, I don't have to fall apart, I don't have to be afraid, I don't have to let the damage consume me... Chanta doucement l'adolescent, par dessus la voix de Justin Furstenfeld. (1)

Stiles se redressa correctement lorsqu'il vit Scott et Isaac s'approcher, et râla quand ils s'arrêtèrent, avec le reste de leurs amis, à côté du garçon qu'il avait bousculé un peu plus tôt.

- Je suis sur que c'est lui, l'Alpha de cette meute.

L'adolescent vit le plus âgé se retourner vivement vers lui, ses sourcils à nouveau froncés, et Stiles compris qu'il l'avait entendu. Les autres loups le regardaient aussi, tout comme les deux humaines, même si Stiles se doutait qu'elles le regardaient parce que leurs amis le faisaient.

Stiles ne détourna pas pour autant son regard, continuant à fixer les yeux bleus jusqu'à ce que le loup garou se désintéresse de lui, regardant à nouveau les adolescents près de lui. Il leur parla un moment puis s'éloigna, suivi par Erica et Boyd.

Scott et Isaac montèrent dans la Jeep, Scott à ses côtés et Isaac derrière lui.

- Enfin ! S'exclama Stiles. Vous savez que j'ai autre chose à faire que de vous attendre ?

- Est ce que tu parles seulement pour râler ? Questionna Isaac.

Stiles quitta le parking sans répondre mais jeta quand même un regard noir à Isaac à travers le rétroviseur. L'adolescent répondit par un sourire moqueur.

- Au fait ! Pour satisfaire ta curiosité, oui, c'est bien Derek notre Alpha. Fit Scott. Et maintenant, satisfait la mienne, qu'est ce que tu as à faire de si spécial ?

- Je pense qu'il n'a rien de spécial à faire. Il disait juste ça pour être désagréable.

Stiles ne répondit rien, se perdant dans ses pensées. Derek. Ce nom lui était aussi familier que la couleur des yeux et l'odeur particulière de l'Alpha.

**OoO**

_- Dis Talia ? Tu as des enfants ? Demanda un Stiles âgé de huit ans, tout en buvant un chocolat chaud en compagnie de la louve et de sa mère._

_- Oui, jeune loup. J'en ai trois. Laura, Derek et Cora._

_- Et ils sont gentils ?_

_- Oui, ils le sont. Je suis sûre qu'ils t'adoreraient si un jour ils venaient à te rencontrer. Ils te trouveraient aussi adorable que moi._

_- Haaaan ! J'aimerais bien un jour les voir tes enfants ! Dis tu veux ?_

_- On verra plus tard. Pour l'instant, personne n'est encore au courant de l'existence d'un nouveau loup garou. C'est encore un secret._

_Stiles hocha la tête. Il était déçu, il aurait bien aimé connaître les enfants de Talia. Ça aurait pu lui faire des copains avec qui jouer. Mais il ne l'avoua pas, se contentant de boire à nouveau de son chocolat._

_- Talia ? Appela Stiles, interrompant la discussion qu'elle avait avec sa mère._

_- Oui ?_

_- Est ce que je peux t'appeler Tata ?_

**OoO**

Stiles secoua vivement la tête, chassant le souvenir et se concentra sur la route tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite la conversation entre Scott et Isaac.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas par là qu'il faut passer pour rentrer à la maison ? Demanda Isaac.

- Je veux pas retourner là bas. J'essaie de trouver le poste de Police. J'aimerais voir mon père. Répondit Stiles un peu à contrecœur.

- Oh ! Mais il fallait nous le dire, on aurait pu t'indiquer le chemin avec Isaac. Parce que là, on est à l'opposé du poste de Police. Si tu continues encore un peu tu nous amènes au cinéma.

Stiles soupira puis demanda :

- Pouvez-vous, s'il vous plaît, m'indiquer le chemin afin que je puisse conduire jusqu'au poste de Police ?

Stiles était visiblement agacé, et ne voulant pas le mettre plus en colère, les garçons lui indiquèrent le chemin sans rien dire d'autre.

L'adolescent fini par garer sa voiture près du poste de Police et coupa le moteur, laissant quand même la musique aux garçons.

- Je fais vite. Dit il avant de sortir de la jeep.

Stiles entra d'un pas vif dans l'établissement et s'approcha d'une femme à l'accueil. Il demanda où se trouvait le bureau du shérif en lui précisant qu'il était son fils. La femme lui indiqua où il se trouvait et l'adolescent y alla après l'avoir remercié.

La porte était ouverte et son père était assis, lisant un dossier.

- Hey p'pa ? Je te dérange ? Demanda Stiles en entrant.

- Stiles ! Tu ne me déranges pas.

John referma son dossier et regarda son fils.

- Alors mon grand, comment s'est passé ta première journée ?

- C'était une longue journée, mais la nourriture était bonne. Répondit Stiles en s'approchant d'une étagère où étaient posées de nombreuses radio.

Il en prit une et joua distraitement avec, tournant et appuyant sur les boutons.

- Je voulais savoir, est ce que tu penses pouvoir utiliser ton influence de shérif pour que les profs arrêtent de m'appeler Genim ? Parce que franchement, je déteste mon prénom.

- Je donnerais un coup de téléphone à ton proviseur. Et pose cette radio.

Stiles posa la radio au moment où un officier entra.

- Shérif ? On a besoin de vous.

- J'arrive. Stiles.. ?

- Vas y p'pa. De toute façon, je suis attendu. Scott et Isaac sont dans la voiture. On se voit ce soir.

Stiles fit un grand sourire à son père qui sorti de son bureau le cœur plus léger. C'était tellement rare que son fils lui offre ce genre de sourire depuis le décès de sa mère.

L'adolescent attendit d'être sûr que son père était suffisamment loin puis repris la radio que son père lui avait fait posé quelques instant plus tôt.

Après tout, s'il était venu là, ce n'était pas pour discuter avec son père mais pour l'objet qu'il tenait dans sa main.

* * *

><p>A suivre.<p>

(1) "Fear" de Blue October.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. L'histoire se met en place, tout doucement.

A bientôt.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne et heureuse année ! :)**

* * *

><p>Les passages en <em>italiques<em> sont des flashback.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 3 : <strong>

L'homme observait Beacon Hill du haut d'une colline, un air satisfait sur son visage froid. Il y était enfin. Ça faisait des années qu'il voulait venir ici, achever ce que son père avait commencé. Oh, bien sur, les enfants de l'époque étaient maintenant trop vieux, mais il y avait la nouvelle génération, et ils étaient tout aussi nombreux qu'avant. Leur innocence lui apporterait pouvoir et force.

De ses yeux violets, il observa les nombreuses maisons qui s'offraient à sa vue et utilisa une des âmes qu'il avait subtilisé quelques jours plus tôt pour amplifier son pouvoir, la détruisant par la même occasion et faisant mourir la petite fille à qui elle appartenait. Les habitations où se trouvaient de jeunes enfants brillèrent plus ou moins fort suivant la puissance que les âmes pourraient lui apporter.

Au contraire de son père, il avait compris que détruire les âmes le rendaient encore plus fort que s'il les gardait simplement en lui. Alors, au lieu de s'attaquer à énormément d'enfants comme le faisait son père, il en attaquait jamais plus de six, qu'il avait choisi avec soin, puis partait dans une autre ville, suffisamment loin pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui.

Mais Beacon Hill était différente de toutes les autres villes. Beacon Hill avait vu mourir son père et il avait une sorte de vengeance à accomplir ici. En l'honneur de son défunt père, même s'il savait que ça ne serait pas facile. La ville abritait une meute de loup garou, il allait devoir être plus prudent que dans les précédentes villes où il s'était arrêté.

Il jeta un dernier regard sur les habitations puis se détourna, se faufilant entre les ombres des arbres qui se trouvaient sur son chemin, se fondant dans la noirceur qui l'entourait, utilisant une des dernières âmes qui lui restait pour totalement disparaître, ses yeux violets s'effaçant en derniers.

**OoO**

Inconscient qu'un méchant venait de s'installer en ville, Isaac regardait Melissa s'affairer dans la cuisine, préparant le dîner pour toute la famille. L'adolescent la trouvait de plus en plus rayonnante au fur et à mesure que sa grossesse avançait. La femme était heureuse d'avoir ce petit être qui grandissait en elle, et son bonheur se répercutait sur lui et sur Scott.

Isaac frissonna légèrement, ce début février étant assez froid. Il serra ses bras autour de lui et inspira pour se donner du courage tout en essayant de calmer les battements fous de son cœur. Ce qu'il voulait demander à la mère de Scott n'était pas facile, il angoissait rien qu'à l'idée d'essuyer un refus de la femme, même si son ami lui avait assuré que tout se passerait bien.

« Allez, courage ! » Pensa l'adolescent

- Melissa ?

Melissa posa le couteau qu'elle tenait en main et se retourna.

- Oui, Isaac ?

- Je... Je pourrais te parler, s'il te plaît ? C'est assez important et je... Je voudrais bien... Hum... C'est pas facile à dire...

- Viens, on va parler dans le salon.

Elle essuya ses mains sur un torchon qui traînait sur le plan de travail, puis guida l'adolescent jusqu'au salon, où elle s'assit sur le canapé, faisant signe à Isaac de faire de même.

- Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? Demanda Melissa avec un sourire encourageant.

- Je... Je voulais... Je... Je peux pas faire ça !

Perdant le peu de courage qu'il avait, Isaac se releva d'un bon, et se précipita vers la porte du salon, sous le regard surpris de Melissa qui ne comprenait rien. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, Scott apparu devant lui et l'empêcha de passer.

- Viens. Je vais t'aider à lui parler. Dit Scott.

Il prit la main du bouclé et le tira jusqu'au canapé où il le força à s'asseoir à côté de sa mère avant de prendre place près de lui sans lui lâcher la main, la serrant même un peu plus fortement pour lui donner du courage.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Isaac ? Demanda avec douceur Melissa. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

- Je...

Isaac inspira à nouveau profondément puis se mordit la lèvre avant de regarder Scott.

- Tu peux le faire. L'encouragea l'adolescent.

Isaac hocha la tête puis se tourna à nouveau vers Melissa.

- C'est... C'est assez compliqué à dire et... Je voudrais juste te demander de ne pas m'interrompre. S'il te plaît, laisse moi parler jusqu'au bout, sinon, je n'arriverais jamais à... À dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur.

- Je te le promet, mon chéri. Même si tu es entrain de m'inquiéter.

Le cœur de Isaac se gonfla de bonheur sous l'appellation, comme chaque fois que la femme utilisait ce genre de nom à son adresse.

- Tu n'as pas de raison de t'inquiéter, maman. La rassura Scott.

Isaac approuva, c'était plutôt à lui de s'inquiéter, mais il ne le dit pas à la femme. Il chercha ses mots, puis commença enfin à parler.

- Je... Melissa, ça fait maintenant un an que je vis ici, enfin... ça fera un an dans une semaine et deux jours et... Et je ne me suis jamais autant senti chez moi que depuis que j'habite ici. Sous ce toit, je sais enfin ce que signifie le mot famille, et ça ne se résume pas par des coups ou d'autres choses pas forcément joyeuse. J'ai appris ce que signifiait d'être aimé, vraiment aimé. J'ai gagné un frère en venant ici. Et... J'ai... J'ai la sensation d'avoir une maman. Avant toi, je ne savais pas ce que ça faisait, d'en avoir une. Je... Tu agis comme une mère envers moi, tu ne fais pas de différences entre Scott et moi alors qu'il est ton fils. Je ne me suis jamais senti mis à l'écart. À aucun moment. Melissa, si je te dis tout ça, c'est d'abord pour te remercier d'être aussi gentille avec moi et de m'aimer. Et je sais que j'ai du mal à dire ce genre de chose, mais... Moi aussi je t'aime. Je t'aime comme si tu étais ma propre mère.

Isaac serra plus fortement la main de Scott, et repris avant que Melissa ne puisse intervenir.

- Je voudrais te demander quelque chose, Melissa. C'est important pour moi, mais... Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes forcée et je comprendrais si tu refuses. Je ne t'en voudrais pas et je continuerais à t'aimer. Je... Est ce que... Est ce que je peux t'appeler Maman ?

L'adolescent regarda Melissa, la peur du rejet se lisant clairement sur son visage. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il enfonça ses griffes dans la peau de Scott qui ne lui avait pas lâcher la main, et celui ci ne s'en formalisa pas. Il savait que ses plaies guériraient rapidement.

Isaac n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard du visage de Melissa, son visage était baigné de larmes mais un grand sourire l'éclairait. La femme se leva et s'agenouilla devant Isaac, prenant la main libre de l'adolescent entre les siennes, la serrant doucement.

- Isaac... C'est une déclaration magnifique d'un fils à sa mère. Tu n'imagines même pas la joie que tes mots viennent de m'apporter. Mon chéri, je serais plus qu'heureuse de t'entendre m'appeler Maman.

La femme fit un doux sourire à l'adolescent dont les yeux s'étaient embués de larmes. Elle se recula juste à temps quand celui ci se laissa tomber du canapé puis le pris dans ses bras, le serrant tendrement contre son cœur. Melissa lui fit un bisou sur le crâne et murmura :

- Je t'aime mon tout petit.

Scott les regarda avec un grand sourire puis s'exclama :

- Câlin !

L'adolescent se laissa tomber à côté de sa mère et d'Isaac puis s'incrusta dans le câlin, les entourant tout les deux de ses bras.

- Tu vois, Isaac, je t'avais dit que ça se passerait bien. Maman c'est la plus géniale de toutes les mamans du monde !

- C'est vrai. Murmura le bouclé, la voix chargée d'émotions.

**OoO**

Ça faisait un peu plus d'une heure que Stiles arpentait la foret sans but précis. Il appréciait l'endroit et au moins, personne ne lui faisait de réflexion sur sa constante mauvaise humeur. Il supportait de moins en moins sa vie à Beacon Hill. Il était là depuis près de trois semaines maintenant et avait l'impression que ça faisait des mois que son père et lui avaient emménagé chez Melissa tellement le temps lui semblait long.

Stiles ne supportait plus le lycée, en particulier les cours de chimie où son professeur passait son temps à être désagréable avec lui. Il en avait marre de Lydia qui s'acharnait à essayer de découvrir tout ce qu'il cachait. Et Scott et Isaac avaient tendance à la soutenir, énervant encore plus l'adolescent. C'était trop demandé de le laisser seul ?

Et lorsqu'il rentrait, il serrait les dents face à Melissa qui essayait, elle aussi, de le faire parler. En temps normal, il grognait une réponse afin d'être poli, mais la veille il avait tout simplement craqué. La journée avait été horrible et il avait les nerfs à fleurs de peau. C'était Melissa qui avait subis sa colère.

_- Bonjour, mon Chéri. Avait dit Melissa en souriant lorsque Stiles était rentré des cours. Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. Tu sembles de mauvaise humeur. Si tu veux parler, je suis là pour t'écouter._

_- Sérieusement, pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais parler avec toi ? Je t'aime pas et être ici m'emmerde plus qu'autre chose ! Alors cesse ta pseudo gentillesse avec moi, garde ça pour mon père, ton gosse et Isaac ! Et stop avec les « mon chéri » et autre petit nom du genre, c'est franchement agaçant !_

Il avait blessé la femme, il l'avait vu à son visage qui s'était décomposé. Il s'était attendu à ce que son père l'engueule mais il avait compris que Melissa ne lui avait rien dit. Une partie de lui s'en voulait de lui avoir parlé comme ça, mais il n'avait pas réussi à s'excuser auprès d'elle. Pourtant il savait qu'il faudrait qu'il le fasse, ne serait ce que pour soulager sa conscience. Et aussi parce qu'au fond, il savait que Melissa n'était pas une femme méchante et qu'elle essayait juste de l'aider à s'intégrer.

Stiles soupira et tout en se promettant de s'excuser en rentrant, il s'arrêta devant une maison qui avait brûlé. Il la fixa un long moment puis s'avança jusqu'à atteindre la porte qu'il poussa. Il entra dans la maison et regarda autour de lui, son cœur se serrant. Il savait que c'était là que Talia était morte. Il se souvenait du jour où la femme lui avait dit qu'elle habitait au milieu de la foret de Beacon Hill. Il se rappelait avoir été surpris et qu'il lui avait demandé si elle avait pas peur que les loups viennent la nuit pour la dévorer avant de se souvenir qu'elle était elle même une louve. Talia en avait pleuré de rire.

L'adolescent passa une main sur un mur noirci et évita une poutre tombée au sol. Il s'approcha des escaliers et testa la solidité de la première marche avant de s'asseoir dessus. Il posa ses bras sur ses genoux repliés puis mit sa tête dessus. Stiles avait fermé ses yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler alors que le souvenir de sa mère lui annonçant le décès de celle qu'il appelait Tata Talia, remontait à la surface.

_Stiles, âgé de onze ans, était allongé à plat ventre sur son lit, les pieds battant l'air tandis qu'il lisait Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers, livre offert la veille par son père. Le garçon était tellement pris dans sa lecture (Harry était entrain de combattre un Troll ! ) qu'il n'entendit pas sa porte s'ouvrir et sa mère entrer dans sa chambre._

_- Stiles ?_

_Le garçon sursauta et se tourna vers sa mère._

_- Maman ! Je t'ai pas entendu entrer. Fit le garçon avec un sourire._

_Il se redressa tout en cornant la page de son livre avant de le fermer, puis s'assit correctement sur le lit._

_- Ça va ma petite maman ? Tu as l'air toute triste._

_Claudia prit le sac que son fils avait abandonné sur le sol de sa chambre en rentrant du week end qu'il avait passé chez son père et commença à ranger les affaires de Stiles sans répondre à sa question._

_- Maman ? Appela Stiles. Tu es vraiment bizarre... On dirait que tu as pleuré. Et c'est étonnant parce que je ne t'ai jamais vu pleurer alors je comprend pas.._

_Claudia serra un peu le tee shirt neuf (John gâtait décidément trop Stiles quand il le voyait !) qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Elle fini par poser le vêtement sur le bureau puis alla s'asseoir à côté de son fils, le regardant avec un air sérieux. Elle lui prit la main et Stiles commença à paniquer en entendant le cœur de sa mère battre à tout rompre._

_- Maman ? Dis moi ce qui ne va pas._

_Il savait qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce que sa mère avait à lui dire, pourtant il ressentait le besoin de savoir, pour que son cœur arrête de se serrer sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi._

_- Mon chéri... J'ai passé le week end à chercher la meilleure façon de t'annoncer ça. Mais peu importe comment je tourne la phrase dans ma tête, elle sonne toujours aussi terriblement. J'ai essayé de trouver le moyen de te faire le moins de mal possible mais... Je sais que tu souffriras affreusement, peu importe la façon dont je t'annonce cette terrible nouvelle._

_La mère de Stiles glissa sa main sur la joue de son fils et lui fit un sourire triste._

_- C'est Talia, mon bébé. Elle... Elle nous a quitté. Elle est morte mon chéri._

Stiles laissa échapper un sanglot puis un autre pour finalement s'autoriser à laisser couler toutes les larmes qui se pressaient derrières ses paupières closes. Talia lui manquait. Elle lui manquait presque autant que sa mère. La louve avait fait tellement de choses pour lui, et il l'avait aimé comme si elle était un propre membre de sa famille. Il était sur que si Talia était encore vivante, elle aurait trouvé les mots pour apaiser la douleur que la perte de sa mère avait causé en lui.

Une fois ses pleurs calmés, l'adolescent essuya ses joues pour effacer les traces de larmes puis se leva. Il sorti de la maison, refermant la porte derrière lui, par respect pour ce lieu chargé de souvenirs, bon comme mauvais. Il s'enfonça dans la foret, l'air frais lui faisant du bien, sans voir Derek sortir de l'ombre et l'observer de ses yeux rouges.

**OoO**

Lorsque Stiles entra dans la maison, il s'approcha vivement de l'escalier avec pour idée d'aller s'effondrer sur son lit et ne plus y bouger jusqu'au lendemain, puis il se rappela de la promesse qu'il s'était faite un plus tôt. Il se détourna des escaliers et alla dans la cuisine, sachant que Melissa s'y trouvait. L'adolescent s'assit sur une chaise et observa la femme qui remuait le sauté de porc.

- Melissa ? Appela Stiles après s'être raclé la gorge.

Stiles la vit se tendre, et entendit son cœur accélérer. Bien qu'elle ne se retourna pas, il savait qu'elle l'écoutait.

- Je... Je tenais à m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit hier. J'étais déjà sur les nerfs à cause de la journée que j'avais eu et je les ai passé sur toi. J'aurais pas dû te parler comme je l'ai fait. Alors... Je suis désolé.

Stiles attendit quelques minutes puis voyant que Melissa ne réagissait pas, il soupira puis se leva, prêt à quitter la cuisine.

- Stiles !

L'adolescent se stoppa et se retourna pour faire face à la mère de Scott.

- J'accepte tes excuses mais je ne te pardonne pas pour autant. Tu as été dur envers moi. Tu m'as vraiment fait de la peine. Tu dois savoir que je n'ai jamais fait semblant d'être gentille avec toi simplement parce que tu es le fils de John. Je suis gentille avec toi parce que j'ai envie d'apprendre à te connaître. Je sais que ça ne te plaît pas d'être ici. Je sais que tu as du mal à t'y faire. C'est un gros changement pour toi. Tu as dû quitter tout ce que tu avais et je sais que ce n'est pas facile. Cependant, Stiles, tu dois comprendre que je ne cherche pas à remplacer ta maman. Tu en as eu une, même si elle est partie trop tôt. Mais j'espérais vraiment pouvoir avoir une petite place dans ton cœur et qu'on puisse s'entendre tout les deux. Je sais qu'au fond tu es un garçon bien, tu es juste trop mal dans ta peau pour t'en rendre compte. J'espère sincèrement que tu finiras par t'en rendre compte afin que tu puisses commencer à vivre réellement et apprécier le monde qui t'entoure.

- J'y arrive pas. Avoua le garçon. J'ai trop mal au cœur pour être quelqu'un de bien. J'ai... Je suis tout le temps en colère et je n'arrive pas à l'apaiser. Et ma seule défense c'est ma façon d'agir.

- Tu devrais parler de ce que tu as sur le cœur, Stiles. Pas forcément à moi, je sais qu'on est pas proche pour ça, mais... Si tu te faisais des amis, tu trouverais une bonne oreille pour t'écouter ou, on peut prendre rendez vous avec un psychologue si ça peut t'aider.

- Je ne veux pas de tout ça. Ce que je ressens, je ne peux pas en parler à n'importe qui.

- Pourquoi ne pas en discuter avec ton père ? Il te connaît, il pourrait te conseiller.

- Papa et moi, on est plus aussi proche qu'avant. Je me suis éloigné de lui. Puis il ne comprendrait pas.

Stiles souffla puis haussa les épaules.

- Enfin... Peu importe... Je tenais juste à m'excuser. Je ferais attention à ce que je dis dorénavant. Fit Stiles. Je monte dans ma chambre.

- D'accord. On mange dans une quinzaine de minutes.

Stiles hocha la tête et monta s'affaler sur son lit où il resta à fixer le plafond jusqu'à ce que Melissa l'appelle pour venir manger. L'adolescent s'installa à côté d'Isaac et jeta un regard à la place vide qu'occupait normalement son père.

- Il va rentrer plus tard que prévu. Dit Melissa en ayant vu son regard. Il m'a téléphoné pour me dire qu'il avait une urgence.

- Quel genre d'urgence, maman ? Demanda Isaac.

Stiles fut surpris en entendant Isaac appeler Melissa, maman. Apparemment, il avait manqué quelque chose lors de son escapade dans la forêt. Cependant il ne dit rien et se tourna vers Melissa, aussi curieux que le bouclé. Quelle était donc l'urgence qui retenait son père au travail ?

- Ils ont retrouvé un enfant dans une ruelle, pas loin du cinéma. Personne ne sait comment il est arrivé là. C'est un couple qui l'a trouvé, d'après John. Et de ce qu'il m'a dit, il est dans le coma.

* * *

><p>A suivre.<p> 


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjour ! Je sais que je poste ce chapitre avec un peu de retard, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire avant. De plus, j'ai voulu faire une modification de dernière minute car il ne me satisfaisait pas vraiment. Je n'en suis toujours pas totalement satisfaite, mais bon, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

><p>Merci à toutes les personnes qui follow la fiction, à ceux qui postent des reviews et à ceux qui l'ont mises en favoris.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 4: <strong>

John Stilinski se passa une main sur le visage tout en regardant les pompiers mettre l'enfant, allongé sur un brancard, dans leur camion. Cette histoire lui semblait tellement sur-réaliste et à la fois tellement identique à celle d'il y a quelques années, lorsque c'était son propre fils qui était dans cette situation.

_John, alors adjoint du Shérif à Paradise, était à son bureau, remplissant des dossiers que le Shérif Wilson lui avait confié lorsqu'il reçu la visite affolée de son ex-femme._

_Avant qu'il ne puisse poser la moindre question, celle ci s'exclama :_

_- Stiles a disparu ! Il était dans sa chambre en train de jouer et lorsque je suis allée le chercher pour qu'il prenne son goûté, il n'était plus là !John ! Fais quelque chose !_

_L'adjoint regarda Claudia, son cœur battant à une vitesse folle en comprenant ce que la femme venait de lui dire. Son petit garçon ne sortirait jamais seul, ça signifiait que quelqu'un l'y avait forcé. _

_Imaginant le pire pour son enfant, John sortit précipitamment de son bureau et entra sans frapper dans celui du Shérif._

_Rapidement, le Shérif prit toutes les dispositions nécessaires et envoya plusieurs de ses officiers fouiller la ville et les abords de la forêt. Il participa lui aussi aux recherches avec avoir ordonné à son adjoint de l'attendre ici avec son ex-femme et qu'il le tiendrait au courant dès que l'enfant serait retrouvé. _

_Après plus d'une heure de recherches, les officiers entrèrent dans le commissariat et l'un d'eux s'approcha des parents effrayés._

_- Anderson ! S'exclama John. Mon petit garçon..._

_- On l'a retrouvé. Dit l'officier. Il est en route pour l'hôpital, le Shérif est avec lui. Il m'a demandé de vous y accompagner._

John se secoua et inspira profondément. Son fils allait bien, il était en ce moment à la maison. Il ne fallait pas qu'il laisse ses souvenirs le perturber. Écartant ses mauvaises pensées au loin, il reprit son rôle de Shérif et donna des ordres. Il ordonna à son adjoint d'accompagner l'enfant jusqu'à l'hôpital et d'y rester jusqu'à ce que les parents de celui ci l'y rejoigne. Il donna d'autres directives à l'ensemble de ses officiers puis retourna à sa voiture, puis au commissariat. Il devait trouver qui était l'enfant ainsi que ses parents.

La soirée allait être longue.

**OoO**

Stiles chercha à tâtons son téléphone sur sa table de nuit avant de l'approcher de son visage. Il ouvrit difficilement un œil et regarda l'heure. 9H45. Il posa son téléphone sur son lit puis s'étira tout en baillant.

- Humph.. Veux encore dormir. Grogna l'adolescent. Trop tôt pour un dimanche.

Stiles se tourna dans son lit et tenta de se rendormir, en vain. Il avait la désagréable sensation d'être observé. Il décida d'en avoir le cœur net et ouvrit ses yeux après avoir à nouveau baillé, tout en se redressant. Un cri franchi ses lèvres. Il était vraiment observé. Et pas par Scott ou Isaac. Voir même son père. Non ! Il était observé par Derek !

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Ça ne va pas de faire peur aux gens à leur réveil ? De plus, tu t'es trompé de chambre. Je ne suis ni Scott, ni Isaac ! S'exclama Stiles. Oh ! Tu réagis, Abruti ?

Un nouveau cri franchi ses lèvres quand Derek, qui s'était déplacé rapidement, lui choppa le bras et le plaqua violemment contre un mur, le faisant sortir de son lit. Il le regarda, ses yeux virant au rouge et ses crocs sortis.

- De quel droit m'appelles-tu abrutis ?

- De quel droit viens-tu dans ma chambre et me sors-tu de mon lit sans mon autorisation ?

Stiles marqua une pose, puis ajouta, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres :

- La dernière fois que j'ai été plaqué contre un mur, c'était par mon ex petit copain. Et on a pas fini par jouer au légo. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Cependant, bien que la position ne me dérange pas tant que ça, j'aimerais bien m'habiller, parce que tu n'as peut être pas remarqué, mais je suis nu.

Derek baissa les yeux et remarqua, qu'effectivement, l'adolescent était nu.

- Pourquoi tu es nu ? Grogna Derek tout en le lâchant.

- Et bien, parce que je dors nu. C'est ma chambre, je n'ai aucune raison d'être prudent en restant habillé. Personne n'est censé venir m'observer pendant mon sommeil. D'ailleurs, j'attends toujours que tu me dises pourquoi tu es là.

Stiles regarda l'autre homme tout en s'habillant. Voyant que celui ci n'avait pas l'air décidé à lui répondre, il ajouta :

- Tu devrais me répondre. Sauf si tu veux que j'aille voir mon père. Tu sais, c'est le shérif, et je pourrais lui dire que tu es entré par effraction, dans ma chambre, tandis que j'étais nu.

Stiles commençait à s'énerver devant le manque d'explications de Derek. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez et inspira profondément pour essayer de se calmer. Il releva la tête en fixant Derek, ses yeux devenant bleu.

- Écoutes moi bien, Derek, parce que je ne le répéterais pas deux fois. Soit tu te décides par m'expliquer ce que tu fais ici, soit je..

- C'est marrant, la meute passe son temps à se plaindre que tu ne parles jamais, mais depuis tout à l'heure tu passes ton temps à jacasser. Coupa Derek.

- Bien ! Tu es venu ici pour voir si j'étais capable d'aligner plus de deux mots ? Super, tu as ta réponse. Maintenant tu repars comme tu es venu et moi je vais prendre mon petit déjeuner, parce que tu vois, j'ai faim.

Stiles se désintéressa de l'Alpha et se dirigea vers la porte, ce qui décida enfin Derek à poser la question pour laquelle il était venu.

- Qu'est ce que tu faisais hier au manoir ?

- Qu'est ce qui te fais croire que j'étais là bas ? Demanda Stiles en se retournant pour lui faire face.

- Je t'ai vu. Et je veux savoir ce que tu faisais chez moi.

- Rien qui ne te regarde.

- Tu étais sur ma propriété, donc ça me regarde !

Stiles soupira, comprenant que l'Alpha n'allait pas le lâcher.

- Rien de spécial. Je me promenais dans la forêt, je me sens bien quand je marche ou cours là bas. Mes pas m'ont mené au manoir sans que j'y pense. C'est tout. Je peux aller manger maintenant ?

- Tu es entré dans le manoir, tu étais perturbé. Tellement que tu n'as même pas remarqué ma présence. J'aurais pu te tuer avant même que tu ne réagisses.

- Donc... Tu es venu me dire de faire plus attention la prochaine fois, au cas où quelqu'un aurait envie de m'attaquer ?

- Je suis venu pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi voir ce manoir dans cet état t'a autant chamboulé, je suis venu pour savoir pourquoi tu étais mal au point d'en pleurer. Je suis venu pour savoir si...

- Stop ! Juste stop ! Je connaissais quelqu'un qui est mort dans cette maison. Voilà pourquoi ça m'a rendu triste. Je t'ai répondu maintenant tu peux t'en aller.

- Qui ? Demanda Derek.

Stiles soupira puis ouvrit la porte. Il hésita avant de dire :

- Talia.

Il n'attendit pas de voir la réaction de Derek et sorti de la chambre, descendant vivement les escaliers. Il entendit l'Alpha le suivre jusque dans la cuisine et n'eut pas le temps de réagir car il avait à peine posé un pied dans la pièce que deux bras le chopèrent et il se retrouva collé contre un torse. John serrait son fils fortement contre lui. Stiles resta les bras ballant avant de tapoter maladroitement le dos de son père.

- Hum... P'pa ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Pourquoi... Pourquoi ce câlin ?

John se détacha de son fils et posa ses deux mains sur les joues de l'adolescent qui le regardait étrangement.

- L'affaire d'hier soir m'a tellement rappelé ce qu'il t'était arrivé quand tu étais enfant. Toi aussi tu avais été retrouvé dans le coma à l'extérieur.

- Oh. Oui. Dans la forêt de ce qu'on m'avait dit. Mais p'pa, ça va. Je vais bien et je suis sur que ça n'a rien à voir avec moi. Tu verras, le gosse ne te parlera pas d'un homme aux yeux violets.

Stiles se maudit lorsque son cœur loupa un battement. Il espérait que les loups présents n'avaient rien entendu. Il leur jeta un coup d'oeil discret et soupira presque de soulagement en voyant qu'ils ne faisaient pas attention à eux, trop occupé à baver devant les pancakes que faisait Melissa.

- Stiles. Gronda son père. Je t'ai déjà dit..

- Je sais.. Cauchemar d'enfant qui semblait tellement réel que j'avais l'impression qu'il existait vraiment. Râle pas, p'pa. Je ne suis plus un gosse, les cauchemars de mon enfance sont loin maintenant. Je disais ça pour t'embêter. Je suis sur qu'il y a une explication à tout ça.

- Évidemment ! Ce n'est pas comme si le surnaturel existait.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel avant de se détourner de son père, s'asseyant après avoir marmonner un bonjour à l'intention de Melissa, Scott et Isaac. Il vit son père froncer les sourcils en remarquant Derek.

- C'est Derek, un pote à Scott et Isaac. Expliqua l'adolescent en regardant son père.

- Il est arrivé hier soir quand maman était au lit. Expliqua Scott.

- Je suis tellement habituée à voir vos amis ici, que je n'en suis même plus choquée en les voyant le matin. Rigola Melissa. Café, Derek ?

- Avec plaisir. Dit l'Alpha en s'asseyant près de Stiles qui grogna.

- Et bien, je pense qu'il va falloir que je m'habitue à voir vos amis débarquer à n'importe quel moment. Dit John avec un sourire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, John, ça ne sera pas tout les matins comme ça. Rassura Scott.

- J'espère bien. Marmonna Stiles, qui n'avait pas apprécié de trouver Derek dans sa chambre le matin même.

Un silence s'installa dans la cuisine jusqu'à ce que Melissa le brise, curieuse.

- Alors vous allez faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Avec Scott, on ira chez Derek. Les copains nous rejoindront là bas.

- Peut être que ça te tenterait de venir, Stiles ? Demanda Scott.

- Nope. J'ai autre chose de prévu.

- Laisse moi deviner, finir le livre que tu as commencé vendredi soir ? Demanda Isaac.

Stiles ne répondit pas, mais le regard qu'il lança à Isaac fit comprendre à l'adolescent qu'il avait raison.

- Tu devrais sortir un peu, Stiles. Lui dit son père.

- Je suis sorti hier, ça m'a suffit. J'aime bien les promenades en forêt, mais je n'en ferais pas tout les jours.

- Stiles... Ce n'est pas bon de t'isoler comme ça. Tu es bien trop solitaire.

Stiles haussa les épaules puis fini son petit déjeuner, ignorant les discussions qu'avaient les autres occupant de la pièce. L'adolescent se leva et remonta dans sa chambre, s'affalant sur son lit. Il repensa à la discussion qu'il avait eu plus tôt avec Derek.

- Maintenant qu'il sait que je connaissais sa mère, il va pas me lâcher. Soupira l'adolescent en enfonçant sa tête dans son coussin.

Il commençait à somnoler quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, le faisant sursauter. Stiles s'assit sur son lit pour regarder l'intrus puis grogna fortement.

- Bordel Derek ! On t'a jamais appris à frapper et à attendre l'autorisation avant d'entrer quelque part ? Tu es vraiment agaçant ! Qu'est ce que tu me veux encore ?

- Savoir comment tu as connu ma mère.

Stiles se laissa tomber en arrière, grognant à nouveau.

- C'est pas vrai. J'en peux plus, ce mec va me rendre dingue. Souffla l'adolescent.

Il ferma les yeux puis souffla, essayant d'ignorer la présence de l'Alpha. Mais ce fut peine perdu quand il senti un poids s'asseoir à côté de lui. Stiles rouvrit les yeux et regarda Derek.

- Tu me lâcheras pas avec ça, pas vrai ?

- Non. Dis moi comment tu as connu ma mère et ensuite je te laisse tranquille.

- Tu parles. Si je te le dis, tu me poseras d'autres questions, et je ne serais jamais tranquille.

- Je te promet de sortir de ta chambre dès que tu auras répondu à cette question. Comment as tu connu ma mère, Stiles ?

- Elle était mon Alpha. C'est elle qui m'a mordu. Lâcha Stiles, à contrecœur.

Derek hocha la tête puis se leva et sorti de la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui, sous le regard étonné de l'adolescent. Stiles était persuadé que l'Alpha allait lui poser d'autres questions. Il fut ravit de voir qu'il avait tenu sa promesse et se blotti sous ses couvertures.

**OoO**

Derek était affalé sur son canapé, ses louveteaux étaient parti une heure plus tôt et son oncle était absent pour la soirée. Il repensa à sa matinée, lorsqu'il avait appris que sa mère était celle qui avait mordu Stiles, et se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il en parle à Peter. Peut être que son oncle savait quelque chose. Ou alors il pouvait toujours demandé au principal intéressé. Avec un sourire, il prit son téléphone dans la poche de son jean et composa un message qu'il envoya à Stiles.

« Pourquoi ma mère t'a mordu ? »

La réponse lui parvint quelques minutes plus tard.

« Rien qui ne te regarde. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un autre message arriva.

« Puis d'abord, comment as tu eu mon numéro ? »

Derek rigola avant de répondre.

« Dis moi pourquoi ma mère t'a mordu et je te dirais comment j'ai eu ton numéro. »

Stiles ne lui répondit pas tout de suite et Derek était certain que l'adolescent était entrain de s'énerver. Il posa son téléphone sur son ventre et ferma les yeux. Il ne pu s'empêcher d'imaginer le corps nu du garçon. Il était plutôt bien foutu, le Con. Son téléphone vibra, annonçant l'arriver d'un nouveau message. Derek le prit et sourit lorsqu'il lu le seul et unique mot que Stiles lui avait écrit.

« Abruti. »

* * *

><p>A suivre.<p> 


	6. Chapitre 5

Réponse review anonyme.

**Sanga: **La réponse est assez impersonnelle, désolée, mais je ne peux te répondre que là. Contente de voir que ce début de fic te plait. J'espère que tu continueras à l'apprécier. Merci pour ta review.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5:<strong>

La journée avait pourtant plutôt bien commencé pour Stiles. Il s'était levé à l'heure, ce qui était un miracle pour le jeune homme qui était souvent en retard. Il avait pris son petit déjeuner en compagnie de Scott et Isaac qui pour une fois ne lui avaient posé aucune question pour en savoir plus sur lui. Arrivé au lycée, les amis de Scott et Isaac lui avaient dit bonjour quand il était passé devant eux, mais n'avaient pas insisté quand il avait refusé de se joindre à eux. Ce qui avait agréablement surprit Stiles.

La matinée de cours était passée assez rapidement et le repas de la cantine était, comme d'habitude, plutôt bon. Stiles avait eu son échange habituel de messages avec Derek. C'était devenu leur quotidien depuis un peu plus d'une semaine. En fait, il ne s'était pas passé un jour sans qu'ils ne s'envoient des messages depuis le jour où Derek lui en avait envoyé un pour la toute première fois. C'était toujours les mêmes messages, mais Stiles en avait pris l'habitude.

Derek commençait en lui disant « Pourquoi ma mère t'a mordu ? » et lui, il répondait « Rien qui ne te regarde. » avant d'ajouter « Puis d'abord, comment as tu eu mon numéro ? ». Ensuite, Derek lui disait « Dis moi pourquoi ma mère t'a mordu et je te dirais comment j'ai eu ton numéro. », et lui attendait toujours plusieurs minutes avant de lui envoyer « Abruti. ».

Stiles avait toujours un sourire en lui envoyant ce dernier mot et il savait que ça ne dérangeait pas l'Alpha. Après tout, il l'aurait déjà dépecé vivant si ça avait été le cas. Avant le cours de chimie, Stiles avait eu une heure de libre et il s'était installé dans un coin pour lire tranquillement. Cependant, il avait abandonné sa lecture et pris son téléphone afin d'envoyer d'autres messages à Derek, autre que ceux de leur échange habituel.

« Derek ? »

« Stiles ? »

L'adolescent avait hésité, il avait envoyé son message sans vraiment y réfléchir et ne savait pas quoi dire à l'Alpha. Il resta quelques minutes avant de sourire, une idée germant dans son esprit.

« Viens on fait un jeu. Je te dis quelque chose me concernant (non, je ne te dirais pas pourquoi Talia m'a mordu !) et en retour tu me dis un truc sur toi. »

Stiles était persuadé que Derek allait le repousser. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas amis. C'est pourquoi il fut étonné de la réponse de Derek. Peut être que l'Alpha s'ennuyait ?

« Vas y commence. »

« J'adore les fraises. »

« Sérieusement, Stiles ? Le premier truc que tu me dis sur toi, c'est ça ? »

« Et bien... On n'a jamais dit de ne pas parler de nos fruits préférés. »

« Tu es désespérant... Enfin, si ça peut te faire plaisir. Moi je préfère les pèches. »

« J'aime bien les pèches. J'aurais 18 ans en avril. »

« J'ai eu 24 ans il y a deux semaines. »

« Tu fais plus âgé. Peut être dû à ton air trop sérieux. Tu devrais sourire, je suis sur que tu paraîtrais plus jeune. Tu sais sourire au moins ? »

Stiles attendit la réponse de Derek qui ne semblait pas venir.

- Je l'ai peut être vexé. Murmura Stiles pour lui même.

Il avait reprit son livre en haussant les épaules, afin de finir son chapitre puis la sonnerie retenti, le forçant à quitter son petit coin tranquille pour le cours de chimie, qui allait durer deux longues heures. Et c'est là que sa journée qui avait si bien commencé changea. Et il fallait l'avouer, c'était la faute de Stiles.

Durant le cours, que Stiles trouvait totalement inintéressant, Stiles avait senti son portable vibrer. Tout en faisant attention à ce que le professeur Harris ne le voit pas, il avait sorti son téléphone de sa poche et avait regardé le message.

« Je sais sourire. * fichier photo joint *»

Stiles regarda la photo et un léger sourire se forma sur son visage, tandis que, sans y penser, il lâcha assez fortement :

- Trop mignon !

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous intéresse tant, Mr Stilinski ? Parce que je serais stupide de penser que ce soit mon cours que vous trouvez, je vous cite, trop mignon.

Stiles rangea son téléphone dans sa poche, sans répondre à Derek.

- Et bien, je ne pense pas que cela vous regarde, Monsieur. Et pour être honnête, oui, vous serez stupide de penser que je parle de votre cours. Avait répondu Stiles, du tac-o-tac, sans réfléchir.

- Stiles ! S'était exclamé Scott, choqué.

L'adolescent avait ignoré l'autre garçon et gardait son regard fixé sur son professeur, une lueur de défi brillant au fond de ses yeux. Il observa l'adulte passer de blanc à rouge, la colère se lisant sur son visage.

- Mr Stilinski, vous resterez ici jusqu'à ce que votre père vienne vous chercher. Je ne vous libérerais pas avant, même s'il devait venir à 23 heures ! On verra qui se sentira stupide par la suite.

- Si ça peut vous faire plaisir. Vous savez, ce n'est pas moi que ça va le plus emmerder d'attendre que mon paternel débarque.

- Vous serez également collé pendant un mois tous les mercredis après midi et je m'arrangerais avec Mr le principal afin que vous soyez renvoyé quelques jours. Ça vous fera réfléchir à votre comportement.

Stiles haussa les épaules tout en faisant un sourire moqueur à son professeur avant de tourner la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre. Bon, pour dire vrai, Stiles appréhendait la rencontre avec son père. Il savait que le shérif n'allait pas du tout apprécier son manque de respect envers son professeur. Mais ça avait été plus fort que lui.

Le reste du cours se passa sans encombre et quand la sonnerie retenti, tous les élèves se précipitèrent vers la sortie, sauf Stiles qui était obligé d'attendre l'arrivée de son père. Il rangea ses affaires et ressorti son roman. Quitte à attendre, autant lire pour s'occuper, mais avant, il prit son portable pour répondre à Derek.

« Tu devrais sourire plus souvent. Tu es bien plus beau. »

Il envoya le message, rangea son téléphone (le professeur Harris serait capable de lui confisquer !), et repris sa lecture là où il s'en était arrêté plus tôt dans la journée.

Son père arriva vers les 17 heures et il était visiblement furieux. Il discuta un long moment avec son professeur, Stiles n'écoutant même pas, puis fit signe à Stiles de le suivre hors du lycée, se dirigeant vers sa voiture.

- Monte ! Ordonna son père.

- J'ai ma jeep.

- Tu la récupéreras demain. Monte.

- Et comment j'irais en cours demain matin ?

- Je te déposerais. Maintenant, je ne le répéterais pas une nouvelle fois, Stiles. Monte !

L'adolescent soupira puis monta dans la voiture de son père. Le trajet se fit dans un silence tendu et Stiles fut heureux d'enfin arriver chez eux.

- Monte dans ta chambre ! Je te rejoins dans cinq minutes.

Stiles obéit sans protester et monta dans sa chambre, s'asseyant sur son lit. Son père le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a prit de parler comme ça à ton professeur ? Ta mère et moi t'avons appris le respect, Stiles ! Et j'aimerais que tu t'en souviennes ! Tu te rends compte que j'ai du quitter mon travail pour venir te chercher parce que tu as été insolent ? Tu n'as jamais agit comme ça ! Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ta tête, Stiles, mais il serait temps que tu changes et que tu grandisses ! En attendant, tu es puni de sortie pendant deux semaines, et je te confisque ton ordinateur.

- Comment je ferais pour mes devoirs ?

- Tu n'as pas toujours besoin de ton ordinateur pour tes devoirs, mais si tu dois faire des recherches, tu nous le demanderas, que ce soit à Melissa ou moi, et nous te le passerons. Cependant, tu les feras dans le salon et dès que tu auras fini, on le récupère. Je te le rendrais dans un mois.

Stiles allait protester mais son père le coupa.

- Je n'ai pas fini ! En plus de tout ça, je veux que tu fasses une lettre d'excuse à ton professeur. Sans oublier les devoirs qu'il te donnera en plus lors de ton prochain cours.

Stiles grogna, mécontent. John prit l'ordinateur portable de son fils avant de se dirigea vers la porte, et le regarda.

- Tu sortiras de ta chambre seulement pour manger et tu y retournes dès que tu auras fini. Tu as de la chance que la punition ne soit pas plus lourde sachant que tu es exclu du lycée durant une semaine à partir de lundi. Tu me déçois Stiles.

L'homme soupira devant le manque de réaction de son fils puis dit :

- Je retourne travailler, je suis de garde ce soir. Sois gentil avec Melissa, les garçons et leurs amis.

John n'attendit pas la réponse de son fils et sorti de la chambre. Il comprenait de moins en moins Stiles et ça le rendait malheureux.

Stiles se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire : être privé de son ordinateur pendant un mois ou devoir faire une lettre d'excuses pour un homme qu'il détestait. Il soupira et sorti son téléphone, au moins, son père le lui avait laissé, et fut déçu en voyant que Derek n'avait pas répondu à son dernier message. Il lui avait fait un compliment et cet Abruti ne lui disait même pas merci.

**OoO**

Lydia sonna chez les McCall. Derrière elle se tenait Jackson, Erica, Boyd et Derek. Melissa les avait tous invités pour le dîner. Elle les adorait tous et aimait bien les avoir chez elle. Et aucun d'eux ne pensaient à refuser ses invitations, même Derek. Ils en avaient même pas envie, toujours ravis d'être invités.

Ce fut Isaac qui leur ouvrit et il les fit entrer avec un grand sourire, puis les accompagna jusqu'au salon où Allison, qui était blottie contre Scott, discutait avec Melissa.

- Je pourrais savoir le sexe du bébé en avril. Répondait la femme à Allison.

- Vous devez avoir hâte !

- Oh oui ! S'exclama Melissa, puis elle ajouta à l'intention de ses invités. Bonsoir les enfants.

Tous lui répondirent avec un sourire.

- Stiles s'isole encore ? Demanda Lydia.

- John l'a puni pour ce qu'il s'est passé en cours. Expliqua Scott.

- On a écouté leur conversation, il ne peut plus sortir pendant deux semaines, il n'a plus son ordinateur et il doit faire une lettre d'excuses au prof. Dit Isaac.

- Il est aussi obligé de rester dans sa chambre. Il ne peut sortir que pour manger et il doit y retourner dès qu'il aura fini. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est que pour aujourd'hui ou si c'est pour plusieurs jours. Enfin... ça change pas trop, ce n'est pas comme si on le voyait souvent hors de sa chambre. Ajouta Scott.

- De plus, apparemment, de ce que John a dit, Stiles est viré toute une semaine du lycée. Dit Isaac.

- Il a quand même agit bêtement. Répondre à Harris comme il l'a fait ce n'est pas très intelligent. Dit Jackson.

- C'est vrai, mais c'est dommage. Je suis sure qu'il est sympa au fond. Dit Lydia.

Elle réfléchi un moment puis eu un sourire lumineux.

- Melissa ? Est ce que je peux monter le voir, s'il vous plaît ? Après tout, il n'a pas le droit de sortir, mais son père n'a pas dit qu'on ne pouvait pas lui rendre visite dans sa chambre, n'est ce pas ?

- Tu sais, même si son père l'avait interdit, je t'aurais laissé y aller. Vas-y. Mais s'il ne veut pas te voir, n'insiste pas.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas.

L'adolescente fit un grand sourire puis se détourna, envoyant voler ses longs cheveux. Elle monta ensuite à l'étage puis frappa à la porte de Stiles.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Lydia ?

Lydia ouvrit la porte, entra, puis referma la porte avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle ne fit même pas semblant d'être étonnée que le garçon savait qui venait le voir. Elle regarda Stiles corner son livre et le poser sur sa table de nuit avant de la regarder.

- C'est dommage que tu sois puni. Tu aurais pu venir avec nous chez Derek ce week end. Je suis certaine que tu aurais adoré voir les garçons se prendre une raclée lors de l'entraînement.

- Tu sais très bien que ça ne m'intéresse pas. Pourquoi tu es là, Lydia ?

- Melissa nous a tous invité pour manger ce soir. Vu ton regard, tu devais déjà le savoir.

- Je vis avec Isaac et Scott, donc oui, je le savais. C'était leur sujet préféré depuis quelques jours durant le repas.

- Ça ne m'étonne même pas d'eux.

L'adolescente eut un petit rire, puis repris un air sérieux.

- Tu sais, tu n'aurais jamais dû parler comme ça à Harris. Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire la morale. C'est juste que maintenant, il va devenir vraiment mauvais avec toi. Il va chercher à te faire craquer pour que tu te rebelles à nouveau. Et.. Il va vouloir t'humilier en te forçant à lire la lettre d'excuse devant tout le monde. Il l'a déjà fait lorsque j'étais en première année. Un garçon lui avait dit qu'il était mauvais comme prof, et qu'il était chiant. Il avait dû faire une lettre et l'avait lu devant tout le monde. Les autres élèves l'avaient charrié pendant un moment. Et le professeur trouvait toujours des petites piques pour le mettre mal à l'aise.

- Donc, tu es entrain de me dire que ce prof harcelait un élève.

- Non... Je... Oui. En y réfléchissant bien, oui, c'était le cas. Il cherchait toujours un moyen pour le faire sortir de ses gonds. Un jour l'élève lui a balancé sa trousse sur le visage, et il s'est fait virer.

- Lydia. Je ne suis pas ce garçon, je ne me laisserais pas faire. Et si vraiment il devient trop... Emmerdant, je n'hésiterais pas à gentiment lui rappeler que mon père est le shérif.

- C'est vrai qu'être le fils du shérif peut être un avantage. Sourit Lydia.

- Ouais... C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ? J'étais entrain de lire un livre vraiment passionnant.

- J'ai encore d'autres questions. Ensuite je te laisserais tranquille.

Stiles soupira, exaspéré.

- Okay... Vas, je t'écoute. Je ne te répondrais certainement pas mais si ça peut te faire plaisir...

- Alors, tout d'abord, pourquoi est ce que tu es tout le temps désagréable ?

- Parce que les gens normaux ne s'approchent pas des gens désagréables, ce qui fait que je peux rester seul sans être embêté. Le problème c'est qu'aucun de vous n'avez l'air de comprendre ça.

- Ça c'est parce qu'on est tous certains que tu es quelqu'un de sympa. Tu te caches juste derrière un masque.

- Si tu le dis.. Question suivante ?

- Tu te prends au jeu on dirait !

- Non, c'est juste que plus vite tu les poses, plus vite je te réponds, et plus vite tu sors de ma chambre.

- Sois plus agréable, Stiles.

Elle eut un sourire malicieux puis demanda :

- Dis-moi, Stiles, qu'est ce que tu trouvais « trop mignon » pendant le cours de chimie ?

- Un garçon. Répondit l'adolescent sans hésiter.

- Oh ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais attiré par les garçons.

- Ce n'est pas écrit « gay » sur mon front, mais je le suis. Autre chose ?

- Est ce que je le connais ? Le garçon en question ?

- Non.

- Oh. Tant pis. Dernière question et ensuite je te laisse. Jackson va finir par être jaloux si je reste trop longtemps avec toi.

- Ce n'est pas comme si je te draguais. Puis de toute façon, je suis sur que tout les stupides loups, qui sont ici, écoutent notre conversation..

- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

- Parce que je suis moi aussi un loup et que j'entends ces imbéciles commenter notre discussion et tout répéter à Allison et Melissa.

- Ah. Oui. Vu comme ça, je comprends comment tu sais qu'ils nous écoutent. Ils ne savent pas que c'est impoli d'espionner les conversations.

- Je pense qu'ils n'en ont rien à faire.

- C'est vrai. Enfin.. Dernière question. Ton père sait que tu es gay ?

- Oui. Et avant que tu me demandes, il l'a très bien pris. Je pense que maintenant tu peux t'en aller. J'ai assez discuté avec toi.

- Juste une dernière chose, Stiles. Tu devrais vraiment t'ouvrir un peu plus aux autres. Tu serais bien plus heureux.

Pour toute réponse, Stiles grogna et repris son livre, se désintéressant de Lydia qui redescendit au salon. Une fois la jeune fille hors de sa chambre, il releva les yeux de son livre et fixa la porte. Bizarrement, la discussion avec Lydia ne l'avait pas du tout dérangé. Souriant légèrement, il recommença à lire.

**OoO**

Stiles referma son livre, avec un air satisfait. Il l'avait enfin terminé et pouvait enfin commencer celui qu'il avait acheté deux jours plus tôt. Il hésita à le commencer immédiatement, le livre lui faisant de l'oeil depuis sa bibliothèque. Il prit son portable pour regarder l'heure.

Minuit passé. Ce n'est pas raisonnable de le commencer maintenant.

Il posa son livre sur sa table de nuit puis retira son boxer et son tee shirt avant de se glisser totalement sous ses couvertures. Il tendit le bras pour éteindre sa lampe de chevet puis repris son téléphone pour répondre au message qu'il avait reçu une heure plus tôt.

« Tu dors ? »

Derek.

Stiles eut un petit sourire.

« Non. Je lisais. »

Un nouveau message arriva peu de temps après.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté avec nous après manger ? Melissa te l'avais autorisé. »

« J'étais puni. Puis je voulais finir mon livre. »

« C'est dommage. J'aurais bien aimé que tu restes. »

Stiles relu plusieurs fois le message, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas d'agréable compagnie. »

« Je pense que tu pourrais l'être, si tu le voulais. »

« Sauf que je ne le veux pas, Derek. »

« C'est dommage. »

Stiles ne répondit pas et commença à somnoler quand son téléphona vibra. Il grogna et regarda le dernier message.

« Tu me trouves vraiment beau ? »

« Oui. Maintenant, laisse-moi dormir, Abruti. »

« Okay. A condition que tu m'envoies toi aussi une photo de toi où tu souries. »

« On verra demain. »

« Stiles ? »

« Quoi encore ? Tu as décidé de m'empêcher de dormir ? »

« J'ai pris ton numéro lorsque tu dormais. Le jour où tu m'as surpris dans ta chambre. Bonne nuit, Stiles. Et n'oublie pas la photo demain. »

Stiles regarda le message, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'Alpha lui dise comment il avait eu son numéro. Il tapa un dernier message puis reposa son téléphone sur sa table de nuit.

« Talia m'a mordu quand j'étais dans le coma. Elle disait que j'étais l'enfant qui aurait plus de chance de survivre à la morsure. Elle voulait des réponses. Je t'expliquerais peut être un jour ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Pour la photo, rappelle le moi demain. Bonne nuit, Derek. »

* * *

><p>A suivre.<p> 


	7. Chapitre 6

Bonjour, bonjour.

Encore merci à tous pour les follows, mises en fav' et les reviews. :)

Je pense pouvoir dire que ce chapitre est un de mes préféré (surtout à cause d'un passage en particulier). J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que j'ai adoré l'écrire.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 :<strong>

Stiles posa son stylo et regarda son devoir de chimie d'un œil mauvais. Ça faisait 20 minutes qu'il avait entendu son père dire à Melissa qu'il partait pour une urgence, et depuis il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur ce stupide devoir. Il avait pourtant bien avancé, et il lui en restait moins de la moitié à faire avant de s'attaquer à la lettre d'excuse pour Harris. L'adolescent soupira puis se leva de son bureau, se disant qu'il finirait ses devoirs et ferait la lettre plus tard. Après tout, il avait encore une demi semaine de libre, ça pouvait attendre encore un peu.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si l'urgence de son père avait un rapport avec un autre enfant dans le coma. Depuis que le Shérif leur avait parlé de ce petit garçon qui avait été retrouvé dans la ruelle, Stiles y pensait assez souvent. L'adolescent ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que ça ressemblait à ce qu'il avait vécu. Il passa une main sur son visage et souffla. Il était allé voir l'enfant, une nuit en cachette, et rien ne lui avait semblait étrange.

_Stiles entra silencieusement dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui. Lentement, il s'approcha du jeune garçon qui était relié à de nombreuses machines. Il lui prit délicatement la main et essaya de lui retirer de la douleur mais rien ne se passa._

_- Il ne souffre pas. Murmura l'adolescent._

_Il observa longuement l'enfant et trouva qu'il avait l'air détendu. S'il ne savait pas qu'il était dans le coma, il aurait été persuadé que celui ci dormait. Il resta dans la petite chambre un moment avant de repartir aussi discrètement et silencieusement qu'à son arrivée._

A ce moment là, Stiles en avait conclu qu'il n'y avait aucun rapport entre son enfance et le gamin, et il avait même fini par tout simplement oublier l'enfant. Jusqu'à père partant pour une urgence lui avait fait remonter le souvenir de l'enfant et il se demandait de plus en plus si ça avait un rapport.

Stiles se dirigea vers son placard et l'ouvrit. Il fouilla dedans pendant un petit moment et en sorti une petite radio. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir sur son lit et regarda le petit appareil sans pour autant l'allumer. Depuis qu'il l'avait volé à son père, au poste de police, il ne l'avait encore jamais allumé. Il fixa la radio un bout de temps et se décida à l'allumer. Il la bidouilla un petit moment jusqu'à trouver la fréquence qui lui permettrait d'écouter ce qui se passait. Il pourrait ainsi savoir si un autre enfant avait été retrouvé ou si l'urgence n'avait aucun rapport.

- … blessé. On demande des renforts ! Dit une voix que Stiles ne reconnu pas.

Son cœur s'accéléra. Et si c'était son père qui était blessé ?

- Je répète, nous demandons des renforts rue George Washington ! Continua la voix.

L'adolescent ne réfléchi pas une seconde de plus. Il éteignit la radio tout en enfilant à la va-vite ses baskets. Il mit un sweat et sorti de la chambre, puis de la maison, ignorant Melissa qui lui disait qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir. Il fonça jusqu'à la rue qu'avait mentionné l'officier, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il n'arrêta de courir que lorsqu'il se trouva proche de la scène de crime. Il se cacha derrière une grosse poubelle, totalement transformé, et chercha des yeux son père. Il soupira de soulagement quand il vit le shérif qui n'avait pas l'air blessé. John brandissait son arme vers trois hommes qui tenaient des fusils et semblaient prêts à tirer à la moindre occasion.

Stiles grogna quand un des homme pointa son fusil sur son père avec l'intention visible de tirer. L'adolescent commença à avancer quand il se sentit tiré en arrière par un bras puissant. Il croisa le regard de Scott et grogna. Il tenta de lui échapper, mais d'autres bras agrippèrent Stiles qui remarqua qu'Isaac était là aussi.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous m'avez suivi ?

- Oui ! Et on a bien fait. Dit Scott. Tu ne peux intervenir !

- Mais mon père...

- Ton père est le Shérif, il sait se défendre. Coupa Isaac. Tu sais qu'on a raison, tu ne peux pas y aller.

Stiles allait répliquer quand plusieurs coups de feux retentirent.

- Papa !

L'adolescent essaya de se dégager de la poigne des deux autres loups, grognant et essayant de mordre, sans succès. Il ne se calma que lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son père demandant des ambulances pour les trois malfaiteurs.

- Il va bien... Souffla Stiles. Vous pouvez me lâcher maintenant.

Scott et Isaac échangèrent un regard avant de lâcher Stiles qui s'éloigna. Il jeta discrètement un coup d'oeil vers son père et fut totalement rassuré de voir qu'il était debout et n'était pas du tout blessé. En se retournant, un peu violemment avec pour idée de rentrer, il renversa l'une des poubelles. Stiles jura et se pencha pour la ramasser quand il vit un officier s'approcher, son arme serrée dans son poing.

- Je suis foutu. Murmura Stiles en se redressant et en reculant vers les deux autres adolescents.

- Casse toi. Dit Isaac à Stiles. Rentre. Dépêche toi !

Voyant que Stiles ne semblait pas réagir assez rapidement, Scott le poussa derrière l'une des deux poubelles encore debout et s'avança vers l'officier avant que celui ci ne les atteigne.

- Ce n'est que moi. Dit Scott en regardant l'officier.

- Scott ? S'exclama le Shérif en voyant l'adolescent. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je...

Scott lança un rapide regard vers l'endroit où se trouvaient toujours Isaac et Stiles avant de regarder John.

- Tu n'es pas seul ? Demanda le Shérif en captant le regard du fils de Melissa. Isaac et Stiles sont avec toi ?

Le Shérif s'avança à grandes enjambées au moment où Isaac se montra.

- Je suis avec lui. On... On s'inquiétait quand tu as dit que tu partais en urgence. Et on a vu que Stiles aussi.

- Exactement ! Donc Isaac et moi avons décidé de venir ici en cachette pour voir si tout allait bien. Stiles est toujours à la maison. Maman l'a empêché de sortir quand il a voulu nous suivre. Il a râlé, beaucoup râlé, mais maman n'a pas cédé. Du coup il est retourné dans sa chambre.

John regarda suspicieusement les deux adolescents qui lui faisaient face avant de demander :

- Comment vous avez su où je me trouvais ?

Scott regarda Isaac, se demandant quoi répondre. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent Stiles leurs chuchoter une réponse. Isaac prit un air de chien battu et dit, sans regarder John dans les yeux.

- Je... J'ai volé une radio de police, il y a quelques temps de ça... Je trouvais ça cool... Je suis désolé... Je te la rendrais. Promis !

John soupira puis leur fit signe de le suivre.

- Ok. Je vous crois. Parrish ! Ramenez ces deux là à la maison.

Scott et Isaac montèrent dans la voiture que leur indiqua l'adjoint et John regarda la voiture s'éloigner avant de retourner vers la cachette des garçons. Il regarda dans tout les coins mais le lieu était vide de toute présence humaine.

Stiles était parti juste après avoir dit aux garçons pour la radio. Quand son père rentra, l'adolescent était déjà au lit. Il l'entendit ouvrir sa porte et s'approcher de son lit. Il ferma les yeux et fit semblant de dormir, même lorsque l'adulte lui fit un bisou sur le front.

Le lendemain, Stiles remercia Scott et Isaac pour l'avoir aidé. Il donna aussi la fameuse radio à Isaac qui la rendit au Shérif.

**OoO**

Stiles avait eu énormément de mal à rédiger sa lettre d'excuses. Il ne pensait aucun des mots qu'il écrivait et ça rendait la rédaction encore plus compliquée. Derek l'avait aidé en lui envoyant par message quelques idées. Il les utilisa presque toutes et à la fin il était plutôt satisfait du résultat.

Lorsqu'il l'avait donné à son professeur, celui ci avait voulu que Stiles la lise devant toute la classe. Cependant l'adolescent avait poliment refusé, disant que cette lettre était privée et qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas la partager avec ses camarades. Monsieur Harris avait bien entendu insisté mais Stiles ne s'était pas laissé avoir et le professeur avait fini par abandonner.

Le reste de la punition avait été écourtée, John détestant punir trop longtemps son fils. Il lui avait rendu l'autorisation de sortie une semaine plus tard et Stiles était immédiatement allé dans la forêt où il avait passé un long moment. Il était allé jusqu'au manoir est s'était assis sur une des marches pendant quelques temps. Lorsqu'il en était sorti, il avait croisé Derek, Erica, Boyd et Jackson. Erica lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait là et Stiles l'avait superbement ignoré. La louve avait commencé à se transformer, mais Derek l'avait empêché de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle avait obéit à son Alpha et Stiles était retourné chez lui, satisfait.

L'adolescent continuait à échanger des messages avec Derek, qui n'avait pas manqué de lui redemander une photo. Stiles avait ri en voyant que l'Alpha avait répondu la même chose que lui lorsqu'il avait reçu la photo de Derek. « Tu devrais sourire plus souvent. Tu es bien plus beau. »

Une certaine complicité était née entre les deux garçons. Et même si Stiles ne parlait jamais de ce qu'il avait sur le cœur avec le loup garou, ils discutaient de pleins de choses et aucun des deux ne s'énervaient quand une question était trop personnelle à leur goût. L'adolescent commençait à vraiment apprécier l'Alpha. Il aimait ce qu'il partageait avec lui et il ne voulait pas perdre ce qu'ils avaient.

Personne ne savait que les deux loups se rapprochaient par le biais de leur échange de messages, et tout deux voulaient garder ça secret. Stiles avait l'impression de mener une double vie. D'un côté il y avait l'adolescent désagréable et solitaire, et d'un autre, il y avait le Stiles plus agréable et calme. Quand il parlait avec Derek, il était un peu le Stiles d'avant, le Stiles qui avait encore sa maman, vivante et en bonne santé. Le Stiles qui était plus heureux.

**OoO**

Une semaine était passée depuis que son père l'avait autorisé à sortir à nouveau, et l'homme lui avait rendu son ordinateur le matin même, à la plus grande joie de Stiles. C'est qu'il lui manquait quand même. Il l'avait posé presque religieusement sur son bureau et s'était empressé de l'allumer, faisant rire son père. Il avait passé quelques temps à surfer sur internet avant d'éteindre l'ordinateur. Il était retourné s'allonger sur son lit avec un livre entre les mains.

C'était un samedi pluvieux et il trouvait que s'était un jour à rester bien chaudement sous la couette. Il était tellement plongé dans son livre qu'il n'entendit pas qu'on frappait à la porte ni lorsque celle ci s'ouvrit.

- Stiles ?

L'adolescent sursauta en entendant qu'on l'appelait et porta une main à son cœur qui s'était mis à battre plus vite. La peur l'avait fait se transformer à moitié, ses yeux étaient devenus bleus et ses griffes avaient poussé. Heureusement que ce n'était pas son père qui était entré dans sa chambre.

- Excuse-moi. J'ai frappé mais comme tu ne répondais pas, je suis entré.

- C'est bon. Ce n'est pas grave. Des fois, je me demande à quoi me servent mes sens de loups garous.. Soupira Stiles. Qu'est ce que tu me veux Scott ?

- Je voudrais te demander quelque chose.

Stiles ferma son livre après l'avoir corné pour retrouver sa page puis regarda l'autre adolescent.

- Je t'écoute.

Scott s'assit sur le lit et se tordit les mains.

- Pourquoi tu es constamment désagréable avec tout le monde ? Je veux la vraie raison, Stiles, pas celle que tu avais donné à Lydia. Tu veux être seul, et je le comprends, mais je sais que c'est pas ce qui te pousse à être désagréable. Avec Isaac, on en a discuté, et on est sur que tu te sers de ça comme protection.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise, Scott ? Tu veux la vérité ? Je suis désagréable avec tout le monde parce que je suis tellement malheureux que ça me fait mal. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va finir par exploser tellement je souffre. Je suis désagréable parce que je veux que les gens n'aient pas envie d'apprendre à me connaître. Je ne veux pas m'attacher à pleins de personnes pour ensuite souffrir. Je ne sais pas si je supportais encore plus de douleur.

- Wow. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de réponse. En fait, je ne m'attendais pas à une réponse tout court. Et il y a personne qui te fait te sentir bien ? Ne serais-ce qu'un peu ? Ton père par exemple ?

- Lui et moi somme plus vraiment très proches. Je me suis éloigné de lui après la mort de maman. Le psychologue disait que c'était normal, mais, je n'arrive pas à retrouver ce lien que nous avions avant. Je pense que c'est parce que j'ai peur de le perdre lui aussi.

- Tu sais, tu souffriras encore plus si tu venais à le perdre. Parce que tu regretteras de ne pas avoir profité de lui au maximum tant que tu en avais la possibilité. Tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais passer une journée ou au moins un après midi rien qu'avec lui. Je suis sur que ça vous ferait du bien !

- Tu as certainement raison.

- J'ai raison. Et tu le sais. Lui dit Scott. Je trouve ça quand même triste que tu n'as personne qui te fasse te sentir un peu mieux par moment. Tu es vraiment plus seul que ce que je le pensais.

Stiles pinça les lèvres et regarda son téléphone. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se retrouva avec l'envie d'en parler à quelqu'un. Depuis qu'il discutait avec Derek, il voulait à tout prix garder ça pour lui, mais là, Scott lui donnait envie de se confier. Juste un petit peu.

- Derek.

- Hein ? Fit Scott, le regardant sans comprendre.

- Derek me fait me sentir un petit peu mieux lorsqu'on discute. On... On s'échange des messages. Tous les jours. Et, dans ces moments là, je me sens un peu mieux.

- Alors là, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. Mais je comprends mieux pourquoi Derek est assez souvent le nez dans son téléphone. Lui qui détestait la technologie, depuis quelques temps il ne s'en passe plus. Je trouve ça bien. Je pense que vous allez pouvoir vous aider tout les deux. Il est lui aussi assez renfermé sur lui même. Tu as dû certainement remarquer qu'il n'est pas du genre à sourire.

- Scott ? Je peux te demander de garder ça pour toi. Faire comme si je n'en avais jamais parlé. Je sais que tu n'as pas à faire ça. Après tout, je n'ai jamais été sympa avec toi ou même avec tes amis, mais, si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais le pour Derek. Ces messages c'est notre secret à lui et moi et.. C'était censé le rester alors..

- Je garderais le secret. Je te le promets.

Scott sourit puis se leva.

- Merci de t'être un peu confié à moi. Ça me fait plaisir. J'ai l'impression que finalement, tu m'apprécies peut être un peu. Et je ne répéterais rien de tout ce que nous avons dit.

- Peut être qu'Isaac nous a écoutés. Ce que je n'espère pas.

- Isaac n'est pas là. Il est chez Boyd.

Stiles hocha la tête puis repris son livre. Alors qu'il l'ouvrait, il senti qu'on l'observait et réalisa que Scott était toujours là.

- Tu voulais autre chose ? Je pensais qu'on en avait fini vu que tu t'es levé.

- J'ai juste une dernière question. Mais je ne sais pas si..

- Pose-la. Si je ne veux pas te répondre je te le dirais. Coupa Stiles.

- Comment tes yeux sont devenus bleus ? Quand ils deviennent de cette couleur, il y a toujours une raison.

- Oh. C'est...

Stiles soupira. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de se dire que ça lui ferait du bien de se confier. Puis, avouons le, il appréciait l'autre adolescent, même s'il ne le dirait pas.

- Assis toi et promet moi de garder ça pour toi. Je n'en ai parlé à personne. Vraiment personne.

- Tu me fais confiance. Constata Scott avec un sourire. Si ce n'était pas le cas, tu ne voudrais pas m'en parler, n'est ce pas ?

Stiles ne répondit pas et se plongea dans ses souvenirs.

_Stiles, âgé de 15 ans, marchait tout en soutenant sa mère. Il faisait attention à ses mouvements et faisait régulièrement des pauses pour que sa mère reprenne son souffle. La maladie la rendait faible, elle se fatiguait rapidement._

_- Avance mon chéri. Je veux qu'on aille le plus loin possible dans le parc. J'aimerais qu'on soit suffisamment proche pour que les loups ne soient pas trop loin de nous._

_- D'accord maman. Même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as tant insisté pour qu'on vienne à Alpha loup (1). Tu as un vrai loup comme fils._

_Stiles avait fait un sourire amusé à sa mère qui lui avait rendu._

_- Tu sais très bien que j'adore cet endroit. Et je pensais que c'était aussi ton cas._

_- Ça l'est maman._

_Ils avaient continué à marcher pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Claudia décide qu'ils pouvaient enfin se poser. Stiles aida sa mère à s'asseoir dans l'herbe avant de se mettre à ses côtés. Il regarda un loup noir s'approcher mais rester à quelques mètres d'eux. Stiles changea ses yeux, les faisant devenir jaunes, et apprivoisa le loup. Celui ci s'avança vers lui et Stiles passa sa main entre ses oreilles, le grattant doucement._

_- Tu peux le caresser, maman. Il ne te fera pas de mal._

_Claudia glissa une main un peu tremblante dans le pelage du loup et le caressa doucement._

_- Il est vraiment beau celui ci. Confia la femme._

_Stiles hocha la tête tout en regardant autour de lui. Il y avait quelques autres loups plus loin et il remarqua des hommes qui patrouillaient, vérifiant que tout se passait bien._

_Claudia avait retiré sa main du loup qui en profita pour s'éloigner. La femme posa un regard fatigué sur son fils qui la prit dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin._

_- Alors, ma p'tite maman, tu me dis pourquoi tu as tant voulu venir ici. Spécialement aujourd'hui._

_- Je trouve que c'est un endroit magnifique pour mourir._

_- Que... Quoi ? Pourquoi..._

_- Shh... Laisse-moi parler mon bébé._

_- Mais maman !_

_- Stiles, s'il te plaît._

_Le regard que sa mère lui lança le força à se taire, bien que son cœur s'était compressé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère disait ça, et ça lui faisait peur._

_- Je vais mourir mon chéri. Les médecins me l'ont dit hier. Je ne suis même pas censée être ici, mais j'ai réussi à obtenir une autorisation spéciale. Je leur ai dit que c'était mon dernier souhait avant de mourir. Venir ici avec toi. Je ne pensais même pas réussir à les convaincre mais.. Il faut croire que je sais être persuasive. A moins que ce soit par pitié qu'ils aient autorisé cette sortie. Quoi qu'il en soit, mon bébé, on est ici et c'est tout ce que je voulais. Je ne veux pas mourir dans un hôpital, je ne veux pas me voir mourir. Je ne veux pas souffrir plus que ce que je ne souffre déjà. Je suis tellement fatiguée de tout ça, Stiles, et je te fais endurer ça, ce qui me tue encore plus. Ce que j'ai à te demander n'est pas facile, et c'est égoïste de ma part, j'en ai conscience. Mais j'ai besoin que tu le fasses, Stiles. J'ai besoin que tu m'aides à partir. Ne me laisse pas mourir à l'hôpital, droguée par un nombre incalculable de médicaments qui n'apaiseront même pas ma douleur. Aide-moi à partir rapidement, sans souffrir plus. Stiles, je t'en supplie._

_Stiles regardait sa mère, des larmes dévalant le long de ses joues. Elle lui demandait de lui retirer la vie. Elle voulait qu'il la tue. Qu'il tue sa propre mère. La personne qu'il aimait le plus sur Terre. C'était impossible._

_- Maman ! Je... Je peux pas... Je peux pas faire ça... Tu n'as pas le droit de me demander de t'assassiner !_

_- Stiles, mon bébé, écoute-moi. Je suis vraiment fatiguée de vivre comme ça. J'ai besoin de partir. Je ne t'en voudrais jamais. S'il te plaît, mon fils, réalise le seul vœu qu'il me reste. Laisse-moi partir. Ne me force pas à rester plus longtemps. Ne nous force pas à me voir mourir._

_Stiles secouait négativement la tête. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui demander ça. Il ne s'en remettrait jamais !_

_Claudia glissa une de ses mains sur les joues de son fils, essuyant les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler. Elle retira ensuite le collier qu'elle avait autour du cou et le glissa à celui de son fils. Elle posa sa main sur le pendentif, un loup qui semblait hurler à la lune._

_- Garde-le. C'est le dernier cadeau que je pourrais te faire._

_- Maman..._

_- Je t'aime Stiles. Et je t'aimerais toujours. Je sais que tu ne veux pas le faire. Tu dois même me détester d'oser te demander de faire ça. Mais.. Je t'en supplie, fais-le. Fais moi partir, et déguise ça comme si un de ces loups l'avaient fait._

_Stiles avaient fini par accepter. Il avait serré sa mère fortement contre lui et avait enfoncé ses griffes le plus profondément possible, au niveau du cœur._

- Je ne m'en remettrais jamais. Souffla Stiles. J'ai tué ma propre mère. Je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser me convaincre. Quand.. Quand elle est morte, j'ai griffé sa peau à différents endroits et je l'ai mordue avant d'appeler au secours. Ils voulaient que je dénonce le « loup » qui avait fait ça, mais je ne pouvais pas. Ils auraient abattu un animal innocent par ma faute. Alors, j'ai été incohérent et ils ont fermé le parc. Les pompiers sont arrivés mais il était évidemment trop tard, je le savais déjà.

Stiles se pencha et ouvrit la table de nuit d'où il sorti un collier qu'il serra dans sa main. Il releva la tête vers Scott, et dit, la voix cassée :

- J'ai tué ma maman, Scott. J'ai tué ma mère et je dois vivre avec ça. Chaque jour, je regrette d'avoir accepté la demande de ma mère.

Scott ne répondit rien, trop chamboulé par ce lourd secret que Stiles portait en lui. Il avait compris que les yeux de Stiles étaient devenus bleus lorsqu'il avait pris la vie de sa mère. La vie d'une innocente. Il se rapprocha de l'adolescent en larmes et le pris dans ses bras, le berçant. Stiles se laissa faire sans même penser à repousser Scott.

**OoO**

Ça faisait maintenant quelques jours qu'il observait la fillette qui vivait dans cette maison. Son âme était l'une des plus puissante de la ville et il savait qu'elle lui apporterait énormément de force. Plus que celle du garçon qu'il avait déposé dans la ruelle.

L'homme entra dans la maison et se glissa dans la chambre de l'enfant sans être vu. Il avait appris à être discret sans avoir à passer à chaque fois par la fenêtre. C'était un avantage non négligeable. La petite fille était entrain de jouer avec ses poupées, leur servant le thé tout en parlant. Il s'approcha d'elle et avant qu'elle ne puisse crier, il plongea ses yeux violets dans les yeux noirs de l'enfant et l'hypnotisa.

Elle le fixait dorénavant sans vraiment le voir et il souffla en direction de son visage. Une étrange lueur violette sortie de sa bouche et entra dans celle de l'enfant. Ça ne prit que quelques petites secondes avant qu'elle n'en ressorte, tenant prisonnière une boule d'énergie blanche, tirant vers le bleu pâle.

L'homme l'aspira en même temps que la lueur violette et eut un sourire de satisfaction. Il ne s'était pas trompé, son âme était puissante. Il relâcha l'enfant qui tomba au sol comme une poupée de chiffon et sorti discrètement de la maison. Pour une fois, il ne déposerait pas l'enfant dans un endroit où elle serait retrouvée par un inconnu. Pour une fois, il voulait que l'enfant soit retrouvée par ses parents.

* * *

><p>A suivre.<p>

(1) Nom inspiré d'un parc de loups vers chez moi. Alpha, le parc des loups du Mercantour, dans les Alpes Maritimes. Je n'y suis jamais allée donc je ne sais pas du tout comment ça se passe là bas.


	8. Chapitre 7

A **Guest**: C'était pas si cruel que ça, si ?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 :<strong>

_Le jeune homme était installé dans un fauteuil, lisant les dernières notes que son père avait écrites, lui expliquant un peu mieux comment choisir les bonnes âmes. Il savait déjà que celles des enfants étaient les plus puissantes, mais il ignorait que prendre celles des enfants de moins de 4 ans ne servaient à rien._

_L'âme n'était pas encore suffisamment évoluée pour qu'elle puisse leur être utile. Il souligna donc, à l'aide d'un stylo aussi violet que ses yeux, la phrase « Une âme valable se trouve en quatre et dix ans. ». C'était important à savoir pour lui éviter de faire des erreurs lors de ses chasses._

_Le jeune homme continua à lire un petit moment puis referma le carnet en baillant. Il en savait assez pour le moment et il commençait à s'agiter. Son père allait arriver d'un moment à l'autre et il avait plus que hâte. Aujourd'hui il fêtait ses 18 ans et il allait pouvoir obtenir sa toute première âme. Son père le lui avait promis et il était plus qu'impatient. Il avait déjà fait toute la première partie de son travail de Voleur d'Âmes. Il avait pendant plusieurs jours surveillé différents enfants avant de trouver celui qui serait parfait, un garçon de six ans. Son âme était parfaite. Elle lui apporterait suffisamment de puissance pour que son père soit fier de lui._

_Le père du jeune homme arriva avec plus d'une heure de retard. Il s'avança vers son fils, le visage froid._

_- Malcolm !_

_- Père ! Je ne vous avais pas entendu entrer ! Vous allez bien ? Vous semblez fatigué._

_- Des loups garous m'ont pris en chasse. Je sais que je ne vivrais pas longtemps, Fils. Ils ne me lâcheront pas tant qu'ils ne m'auront pas tué. Tu dois fuir avant qu'ils ne te trouvent. Fuis le plus loin possible en emportant le minimum d'affaires._

_- Mais... Père ! Nous devions aller récolter ma première âme ! J'ai atteint l'âge de 18 ans._

_- Je le sais mais je ne veux pas risquer ta vie. Des âmes tu en rencontreras d'autres sur ton chemin. Tu sais ce que tu dois faire pour te les approprier, tu y arriveras._

_Malcolm regarda son père, déçu._

_- Quand dois-je partir ?_

_- Ce soir. Pars loin, et ne reviens pas avant d'être assez fort pour survivre face à des loups garous. Va à Détroit et perfectionne-toi. Il n'y a aucun être surnaturel là bas, tu pourras apprendre sans risque._

_- Je ne vous reverrais pas, n'est ce pas ?_

_- Non. Talia Hale est une louve très puissante et j'ai toute sa meute contre moi, sauf ses enfants. Je ne tiendrais pas face à eux._

_L'homme encadra le visage de son fils de ses deux mains et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Malcolm._

_- N'oublie jamais que je suis fier de toi, Fils. Je sais que tu t'en sortiras. Je crois en toi._

_Il l'enlaça maladroitement puis le força à aller préparer ses affaires. Lorsque cela fut fait, il glissa deux carnets remplis de ses recherches dans le sac de son fils puis l'accompagna un moment avant de le regarder s'éloigner._

_Malcolm était retourné sur ses pas lorsque son père ne le voyait plus, et l'avait suivi, se dissimulant comme il l'avait appris dès son plus jeune âge. Il avait vu la meute de loups garous lui tomber dessus, tous crocs dehors. Il avait assisté à la mort de son père sans pouvoir détourner le regard. Il avait vu les âmes qu'il gardait en lui, sortir de son corps et retourner vers leurs vrais propriétaires. Il avait regardé celle qui devait être la chef de cette meute, Talia Hale, verser de l'essence sur le corps de son père avant d'y mettre le feu. Comme les loups, il était resté jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de cet homme qui l'avait élevé. Il avait ressenti cette envie de se venger, de détruire chaque membre de cette meute._

_- Je me vengerais, Talia Hale. Et si ce n'est pas sur toi, ça sera sur tes enfants. Avait murmuré le jeune homme, ses yeux brillants de haine._

_Il avait jeté un dernier regard au tas de cendres, seule preuve de ce qui venait d'arriver à son père, puis se détourna. Il devait aller à Détroit, comme son père le lui avait demandé. Il fallait qu'il s'entraîne et devienne plus fort. Il se promit qu'un jour, il reviendrait, et qu'il vengerait la mort de son père. _

**OoO**

Stiles bailla pour au moins la dixième fois depuis le début de son cours d'Histoire. Son professeur était ennuyeux. Pour Stiles, l'homme manquait de passion. Il ne vivait pas son cours, il lisait ce qu'il y avait sur ses fiches, d'un ton monotone, sans même prêter attention à ses élèves.

L'adolescent regarda ses camarades et en vit deux qui dormaient, d'autres étaient en pleines discussions et certains semblaient rêveurs. Stiles soupira puis reporta son attention sur son professeur. Lui qui adorait l'Histoire, l'homme était en train de le dégoûter. L'an dernier, il avait un professeur qui vivait ses cours. Il expliquait tout avec tellement de passion que lorsqu'il sortait de classe, il avait l'impression de redescendre d'un nuage où tout avait semblé si réel. Ce professeur là lui manquait.

Stiles bailla une nouvelle fois, puis étouffa un grognement. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe sinon il allait finir par s'endormir. Il sorti son téléphone avec pour idée d'envoyer un message à Derek. En plus, il devait lui demander quelque chose, donc autant en profiter.

« Derek ! »

« Stiles ? Tu n'es pas censé être en cours ? »

« J'y suis, mais je te jure, je vais finir par mourir d'ennuis. Notre prof est tellement peu passionnant que personne ne l'écoute. »

« Et du coup, tu as décidé de passer le temps en m'embêtant ? »

« Je savais pas que je t'embêtais. Mais si tu veux, je te laisse tranquille. Moi qui voulais te demander si je pouvais assister à ton entraînement après les cours... Bonne journée, Derek. »

« Tu veux assister à l'entraînement ? Je pensais que ça ne t'intéressait pas ? Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? »

« Isaac m'a dit que lors des entraînements tu bottes le cul de Jackson. J'ai envie de voir ça. »

Stiles jeta un coup d'œil à Jackson et l'imagina voler à travers une pièce suite à un coup de pied au cul de l'Alpha. Il se retient de rire et regarda la réponse de Derek.

« Depuis quelques jours, j'ai l'impression que tu t'es un peu rapproché d'Isaac. Et de Scott aussi. »

« C'est le cas. Jaloux ? »

« Non. Je trouve ça bien. Vous vivez ensembles, c'est mieux si vous vous entendez. Cependant, je me demande à quoi est dû ce changement. »

« Il y a quelques jours j'ai eu une très longue discussion avec Scott. Je me suis confié à lui par rapport à un certain truc. Depuis on se parle plus facilement. Et comme il est tout le temps avec Isaac, je me suis aussi un peu rapproché de lui. Je crois que je commence à les apprécier. Mais c'est un secret. »

« Ton secret est bien gardé avec moi. Et je serais ravi de te voir à l'entraînement ! »

« Génial ! Merci, Derek. Et j'espère qu'Isaac ne m'a pas menti et que je vais vraiment voir Jackson se faire botter le cul. »

« Peut être que je te botterais le tien, plutôt que celui de Jackson. »

Stiles eut un sourire amusé avant de répondre.

« Nope. Tu ne toucheras pas à mon cul, Monsieur l'Alpha. »

« Dommage. »

Le cœur de Stiles manqua un battement, avant de se mettre à battre plus vite. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Derek voudrait réellement toucher son cul. Et pas pour le lui botter. Se sentant observé, il redressa la tête et croisa le regard curieux d'Isaac. Évidemment, il fallait que ses oreilles de loup garou remarquent l'accélération de son cœur. Il haussa les épaules à l'intention de l'adolescent avant de regarder le nouveau message qu'il venait de recevoir.

« Stiles ? Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi ma mère avait voulu te sortir du coma ? »

« Pas pour le moment. »

« Tu en as parlé à Scott lorsque tu t'es confié à lui ? »

« Non. »

Stiles ne reçu pas d'autres messages venant de l'Alpha durant le reste de la journée qui, une fois le cours d'Histoire terminé, passa plutôt vite.

**OoO**

Stiles entra dans le loft derrière Isaac et Scott, soudainement intimidé. Il savait que les autres membres de la meute étaient au courant qu'il venait assister à l'entraînement mais il ne se sentait quand même pas à son aise. Sûrement parce qu'il était en terrain inconnu. L'adolescent regarda curieusement la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait avant de faire une moue : ça manquait de décoration. La pièce était trop froide selon le garçon.

« Adorable ta moue. » lu Stiles après avoir sorti son téléphone de sa poche. Il chercha son auteur des yeux à qui il fit un petit sourire. Il rangea son téléphone sans répondre juste avant que Lydia lui saute dessus, lui agrippant le bras.

- Stiles ! Je trouve ça super que tu aies accepté de venir. Quand Isaac nous l'a dit, nous avons eu du mal à y croire. En particulier Erica et Jackson, si tu veux savoir.

- En même temps, il refuse toujours de rester avec nous, peu importe ce qu'on fait. C'est normal qu'on ai pas cru ce qu'il nous disait. Répliqua Erica.

- Bon allez ! Assez discuté ! Je vous veux tous dans la salle d'entraînement. Immédiatement ! Et comme d'habitude, Lydia et Allison vous restez sur le canapé. Je ne veux pas vous voir entre nos pattes. Stiles restera avec vous.

- Peut être qu'il veut lui aussi se faire botter le cul. Dit Scott, avec un sourire amusé.

- Sans façon. Je préfère rester en compagnie de ces deux charmantes demoiselles et vous voir souffrir. Répliqua Stiles.

Lydia eut un sourire ravie et s'accrocha au bras de l'adolescent. Elle fut rapidement imitée par Allison, l'empêchant ainsi de s'échapper.

- Je pensais que tu étais gay. Dit Allison. C'est Lydia qui...

- Et alors ? Coupa Stiles. Je suis gay, pas aveugle. Je sais reconnaître des jolies filles quand j'en vois même si elles ne m'attirent pas.

Les filles lui firent un sourire rayonnant avant de le tirer jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement, suivit par toute la meute. Quelqu'un se trouvait déjà dans la salle, les attendant avec un sourire.

- Vous voilà enfin !

- Je vous connais, vous ! S'exclama Stiles en s'arrêtant net, surprenant les filles toujours pendues à ses bras et Boyd qui était juste derrière lui.

Il grogna lorsque le garçon lui rentra dedans, mais ne quitta pas l'homme du regard. Celui ci le regardait avec un sourire en coin, tandis que la meute et en particulier Derek le regardait curieusement.

- Vous êtes Peter. Peter Hale !

- Stiles Stilinski. Dit l'homme. Ça fait un bail que je ne t'avais pas vu, tu as sacrément grandi.

- C'est ce qui arrive quand on passe de l'enfance à l'adolescence. Répliqua Stiles.

- Attendez... Comment vous vous connaissez tout les deux ? Demanda Boyd.

- Laissez-moi vous raconter une petite histoire avant de commencer notre entraînement. Dit Peter. Asseyez vous jeunes gens et écoutez votre Orateur.

Derek et Stiles s'appuyèrent tout deux, côte à côte, contre un mur, tandis que les autres s'affalaient dans les deux canapés installés au fond de la salle. Tous étaient pendus aux lèvres de Peter avant même que celui ci n'ait commencé à parler. Le loup sourit, ravi de voir toute l'attention que les plus jeune lui portait. Il jeta un regard à Stiles qui le fixait curieusement. L'adolescent semblait se demander ce qu'il allait dire. Peter sourit plus largement et commença à parler.

_- Tante Talia ! S'exclama Stiles du haut de ses neuf ans, qu'il avait eu quelques jours plus tôt._

_Le jeune garçon sauta dans les bras de la louve qui le souleva sans difficulté. Elle le serra un peu contre elle et lui fit un bisou sur la joue._

_- Comment vas-tu, jeune loup ?_

_- Je vais bien ! J'ai passé le week end chez mon papa et on a fêté mes neuf ans. Il avait acheté un gâteau avec pleiiiins de fraises. J'adore les fraises moi, tu sais ?_

_- Oui, je sais. Tu me l'as dit au moins un million de fois. Rigola la louve._

_- Je sais mais j'aime bien le dire pleins de fois. Et tu sais, il m'a offert pleins de cadeaux ! Maman dit qu'il en a trop acheté, mais moi je ne trouve pas. J'ai eu deux BD, un livre, un tee shirt, un pull, un jean, des nouvelles baskets et il m'a même amené à Alpha Loup parce qu'il sait que j'adoooore les loups ! Et il a eu peur quand un loup est venu vers moi et que je l'ai caressé. Mais je comprends pas pourquoi, il est gentil le loup. En plus il avait les yeux jaunes ! Comme les miens. Mais ça je ne l'ai pas dit à papa. C'est un secret ! Et, dis Tata Talia, c'est qui le monsieur derrière toi qui a la bouche grande ouverte ? Il ne sait pas que les mouches peuvent entrer dans sa bouche et qu'il risque de les avaler ? C'est papa qui le dit. Et maman aussi en fait._

_Stiles regarda Talia avec l'air le plus sérieux possible. La femme rigola, puis reposa le garçon au sol._

_- Je te présente Peter, c'est mon frère._

_- Bonjour Peter le frère de Tata Talia. Moi je suis Stiles._

_- Salut bonhomme. Dis moi, tu parles toujours autant ?_

_Le garçon fit mine de réfléchir avant d'hocher vivement la tête._

_- Papa dit que je pourrais donner mal à la tête à un Doliprane. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il dit ça, mais il rigole toujours ensuite, alors c'est pas grave._

_Stiles haussa les épaules._

_- Pourquoi tu es venu avec Tata Talia ? Je pensais que personne n'était au courant pour moi. C'est Tata Talia qui me l'a dit._

_- Talia m'en a parlé il y a quelques jours. Et j'ai promis de garder le secret. Il fallait quelqu'un qui puisse veiller sur toi lors de la pleine lune._

_- Mais c'est Tata Talia qui le fait. Tout le temps._

_- Je ne peux malheureusement pas m'occuper de toi cette nuit, jeune loup. Intervint Talia. J'ai une affaire à régler pour ma meute. Je ne peux pas y échapper. Mais tu vas voir, Peter va très bien veiller sur toi. Si je n'avais pas confiance en lui, je ne lui aurais pas demandé de s'occuper de toi._

_- Je suis triste que ce ne soit pas toi, mais ce n'est pas grave._

_Le garçon regarda Peter et demanda :_

_- Est ce que tu as amené des bonbons ? Tata Talia m'en amène à chaque fois qu'elle vient._

_Euh... Non. Talia ne m'en a pas parlé. Cependant, elle m'a confié que tu aimes énormément lire, alors je t'ai amené un livre. Je l'ai retrouvé dans des cartons en faisant du rangement. Il appartenait à mon neveu, Derek, quand il avait à peu près ton âge. Il ne remarquera même pas qu'il a disparu. J'espère que tu ne l'as pas déjà lu._

_Peter tendit un livre que Stiles prit vivement._

_- Bilbo le Hobbit. Je ne l'ai jamais lu. Merci Peter !_

_Stiles lui fit un grand sourire avant de lire la quatrième de couverture._

_- Il a l'air trop bien ! J'ai hâte de le commencer._

_- Il est abîmé. Il n'est plus tout jeune ce livre._

_- Ce n'est pas grave, Peter. J'aime bien quand les livres sont abîmés._

_Talia était partie peu de temps après, suivit par Claudia, qui ne restait jamais les soirs de pleine lune. Talia lui avait dit que c'était mieux tant que l'enfant ne se contrôlait pas totalement._

_Stiles s'était assit sur le canapé et avait ouvert le livre._

_- Dis Peter, est ce que Derek écrit toujours aussi mal ? Avait demandé l'enfant en montrant la page où le nom de Derek était écrit._

- Et c'est comme ça que j'ai connu Stiles. C'était un gamin plein de vie, rien à voir avec le garçon dont vous parlez tous constamment. C'est d'ailleurs sûrement pour ça que je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement entre ces deux Stiles.

- Les gens changent. Répondit simplement Stiles.

- Tu as, à un moment de ta vie, eu un livre qui appartenait à Derek. C'est étonnant.

- Ce qui serait étonnant, Jackson, c'est si ça avait été Derek qui le lui avait donné. Dit Scott.

- Il écrivait si mal que ça ? Demanda Isaac, curieux.

- Et bien si je me réfère à son prénom écrit dans le livre, oui. Je te montrerais si tu veux.

- Tu l'as toujours ? S'étonna Allison.

- Bien sur. Je ne risque pas d'un jour me débarrasser d'un livre de Tolkien ! Il faudrait être fou !

L'entraînement fut finalement annulé, les adolescents trop déconcentrés pour qu'ils puissent faire quelque chose de correct. Ils avaient donc passé la fin de la journée à discuter, Stiles participant un peu plus qu'habituellement du moment que ça ne le concernait pas spécialement.

**OoO**

« Ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir, Stiles. Même si nous n'avons pas beaucoup discuté ensemble. »

« A moi aussi. La prochaine fois, nous discuterons ensemble. »

Stiles se glissa sous ses draps en attendant la réponse de Derek. Il adorait quand ils s'échangeaient des messages juste avant de dormir.

« Demain ? J'ai reporté l'entraînement. Peut être que tu pourrais venir... Sauf si tu ne veux pas me voir botter le cul de Jackson. »

« Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde. »

Stiles bailla et ses yeux commençaient à se fermer.

« Je m'endors Derek. Ce soir nous ne parlerons pas aussi longtemps que d'habitude. »

« Encore deux questions et ensuite je te laisse dormir. »

« Vas-y. »

« Pourquoi tu appelais ma mère « Tata Talia » ? »

« Je l'aimais énormément. Elle a toujours été très gentille avec moi. Un jour, je lui ai demandé si je pouvais l'appeler comme ça, elle m'a dit oui. J'ai même fini par appeler Peter, Oncle Peter. Je l'aimais bien, lui aussi. »

« Ça me fait bizarre de voir que tu as connu ma mère et Peter. Et que tu étais suffisamment proche d'eux pour les considérer comme ta famille. »

« Comme je t'ai dit, je les aimais beaucoup. Talia un peu plus cependant. Mais je pense que c'est parce que j'étais bien plus proche d'elle que de Peter. C'est quoi ton autre question, Derek ? Je suis vraiment épuisé. »

« Est ce que je pourrais te botter le cul demain ? »

Stiles étouffa un rire avant de répondre. « Non, tu ne toucheras pas à mon cul. »

« Dommage. »

Et le cœur de l'adolescent avait à nouveau manqué un battement avant de se mettre à battre plus fortement.

* * *

><p>A suivre.<p>

On en sait un petit peu plus sur le méchant, et on apprend que Stiles a connu Peter. ;)

A la semaine prochaine !


	9. Chapitre 8

Isaac retira son tee shirt qui lui collait à la peau et sauta sur Derek avant de finir contre un mur. L'entraînement durait depuis presque deux heures et aucun des Bêtas n'avait réussi à avoir le dessus sur leur Alpha, ce qui les exaspérait.

L'adolescent échangea un coup d'oeil avec Jackson et Erica avant de s'éloigner de Derek, se rapprochant de Scott et Boyd. Il observa Jackson et Erica sauter sur Derek. Jackson lui agrippa un bras tandis que la jeune femme fini au sol. Isaac profita du fait que l'Alpha se dégageait de Jackson pour lui sauter sur le dos, entourant sa taille de ses jambes et lui plantant ses griffes dans l'épaule. Derek grogna et tenta de faire lâcher prise à son bêta mais il se retrouva les deux bras bloqués par Scott et Boyd, tandis que Jackson lui avait choppé les deux jambes, l'empêchant de marcher.

- On t'a eu. S'exclama Erica, fière.

Lydia s'était levée et approchée de Derek afin de lui mettre une claque au cul.

- Et tu t'es fait botter le cul. Rigola l'adolescente, faisant grogner plus fortement Derek.

Allison se mit à rire, tandis que Stiles avait un petit sourire amusé.

- Moi qui étais venu pour voir Jackson se faire botter le cul, j'ai assisté à mieux. Fit l'adolescent.

Derek grogna à nouveau, bien qu'amusé par la situation, et força ses Bêtas à le lâcher. Il se tourna vers eux et les regarda fièrement.

- Je suis fier de vous. C'est la première fois que vous arrivez à avoir le dessus sur moi.

- On avait tout un plan pour ça. Dit Jackson avec un sourire. Pour une fois, on s'était préparé.

- C'est bien. La prochaine fois, essayez de me faire tomber sans me bloquer comme vous l'avez fait aujourd'hui. L'entraînement est fini pour aujourd'hui, le suivant aura lieu la semaine prochaine.

- Ça nous laisse une bonne semaine pour préparer un nouveau plan. Dit Erica.

- Et ça nous laissera le temps de nous remettre de la pleine lune qui a lieu dans trois jours. Ajouta Boyd.

- C'est vrai. Ce qui n'est pas plus mal. D'ailleurs, Derek, on sera obligé de rester avec toi ? Demanda Isaac.

- Seulement Jackson l'est. Vous non, vous vous contrôlez parfaitement bien.

- J'espère finir par réussir à me contrôler aussi bien que vous. J'en ai marre de lutter contre moi même ces soirs là. Grogna Jackson en s'asseyant entre Stiles et Lydia.

- Tu y arriveras. Il faut juste que tu trouves ton point d'ancrage. Lui dit sa petite amie.

Le jeune homme sourit à la jeune fille avant de lui faire un bisou sur la joue. Il l'aimait énormément et n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi ce n'était pas suffisant pour l'empêcher de se transformer. Ils restèrent tous assis à parler jusqu'à ce que Peter arrive et leur dise :

- Le goûter est prêt, les enfants ! Venez dans la cuisine avant que le lait au chocolat refroidisse ! Allez hop hop hop ! Venez reprendre des forces.

- Lydia, Stiles et Allison n'ont pas besoin de reprendre des forces. Dit Erica. Je suis sure que lorsqu'ils se lèveront, il y aura la marque de leurs fesses dans le canapé. Ils n'ont pas fait grand chose.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour les priver du super goûter d'Oncle Peter ! Dit l'homme avant de retourner dans la cuisine, suivi par quasiment tous les adolescents.

- Jackson ?

L'adolescent qui s'apprêtait à suivre les autres dans la cuisine, se retourna pour faire face à Stiles qui était debout, au milieu de la salle d'entraînement, à côté de Derek.

- Ouais ?

- Est ce que je pourrais te parler, s'il te plaît ? Seul. Ajouta Stiles en regardant Derek.

Derek grogna et sorti de la salle, laissant les deux adolescents seuls, visiblement mécontent. Jackson, quant à lui, se rapprocha de Stiles, après avoir fermé la porte, une lueur interrogative brillant dans ses yeux.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu veux me parler en privé ?

Il fronça les sourcils avant de demander :

- Tu ne vas quand même pas essayer de m'embrasser ?

- Hein ? Non ! Pas du tout ! Tu es mignon, très mignon même. Mais je ne suis pas attiré par toi.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- C'est assez délicat. Tu ne voudras certainement pas me répondre. Dit Stiles, passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant.

- Dis toujours. Si je n'ai pas envie de te répondre, je te le dirais. Fit Jackson en allant s'asseoir sur l'un des canapés.

L'adolescent était à la fois intrigué et ravi de voir que l'autre loup garou voulait discuter avec lui. Stiles l'imita avant de le regarder en se mordillant la lèvre.

- Pourquoi, lorsque tu te transformes, tes yeux deviennent bleus ? Je veux dire, je sais pour quelles raisons un loup peut avoir les yeux de cette couleur, les miens le sont aussi lorsque je me transforme. Mais... Pourquoi les tiens le sont ?

- C'est une longue histoire. Mais je veux bien te raconter.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Stiles, étonné.

Il était persuadé que l'autre adolescent lui dirait de s'occuper de ses affaires.

- Bien sur ! On n'est pas proches, mais j'avoue que ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu t'intéresses à moi, même si c'est de la curiosité. Peut être que tu m'apprécies un peu au final. Rigola Jackson.

- Peut être, oui.

Jackson sourit puis réfléchi, cherchant ses mots.

- Bien... Commençons par le début. Ça sera plus simple pour que tu comprennes tout. Tout ça a commencé lorsque j'ai voulu devenir un loup garou. J'ai compris que Scott en était un, et je voulais juste devenir comme lui. J'étais jaloux de ce qu'il avait. Je me demandais tout le temps « pourquoi lui et pas moi ? ». Lorsque Derek m'a finalement mordu, j'ai d'abord cru que je n'avais pas été métamorphosé. Comme si j'avais rejeté la morsure. J'étais très en colère contre Derek. Mais lui en avait rien à faire de moi. Je veux dire par là, qu'il m'a mordu et qu'ensuite il m'a lâché dans la nature, sans veiller sur moi comme il l'a fait lorsqu'il avait mordu Isaac, Boyd et EriCa.

- Ah bon ? Pourtant là tu fais partis de la meute. Et tu n'as pas cité Scott...

- Non, parce que Scott n'a pas été mordu par Derek mais par Peter. Peter était un Alpha, puis Derek l'a tué, lui volant ainsi son statut d'Alpha. Peter est ensuite revenu à la vie grâce à Lydia. Enfin, c'est plutôt compliqué, et si tu veux des détails, je pense que tu devrais plutôt demander à Peter. Il est sûrement le mieux placé pour expliquer sa résurrection.

- Je le ferais. Fit Stiles, distraitement. Continue.

- Donc, oui, je fais parti de la meute mais ce n'était pas le cas au début. Comme je te disais, Derek m'a laissé me débrouiller, et je pensais que la morsure n'avait pas fonctionné.

- Pourtant, tu es un loup garou.

- Maintenant oui, mais... J'étais un Kanima avant ça, c'est une sorte de lézard. J'avais un venin avec lequel je paralysais les gens, dont mes victimes. Sauf que je n'étais pas au courant de tout ce que je faisais. Je n'en avais pas conscience. Lorsque je redevenais humain, j'oubliais tout ce que je faisais lorsque je me transformais en Kanima.

- Donc... Tu tuais des personnes sans même savoir pourquoi ? Tu te transformais et te promenais dans la rue, abattant des personnes au hasard ?

- Oh. Non, non. Je ne tuais pas au hasard. Je tuais ceux que mon Maître m'ordonnait.

- Ton Maître ?

- Ouais. A la différence des loups garous qui cherchent une meute, le Kanima cherche un Maître, qui lui impose sa volonté. Le mien était un type du lycée. Il me faisait tuer certaines personnes pour se venger. Lorsque Matt, mon Maître, a été tué par Gérard, qui est le grand père d'Allison, celui ci est devenu mon Maître.

- Le grand père d'Allison est devenu ton Maître ? Donc tu as arrêté de tuer et il t'a aidé à te transformer en loup garou ?

- Non, pas du tout. Gérard est bien plus tordu que ça. Mais si tu veux en savoir plus sur la personnalité du grand père d'Allison, c'est à elle qu'il faudra demander.

Stiles hocha la tête et fit signe à Jackson de continuer.

- Gérard faisait pression sur Scott, il voulait qu'il lui livre Derek. S'il ne le faisait pas, il me forcerait à tuer des innocents lors d'un match de lacrosse. Mais au final, je me suis auto attaqué. Je pense qu'une partie de moi refusait de faire du mal à toutes ces personnes. J'aurais pu mourir cette fois là. C'est Lydia qui m'a sauvé en me présentant une clé. La clé de chez moi. C'était un peu le symbole de notre relation, tu vois ? Je lui avais donné, une nuit, pour qu'elle puisse me rejoindre chez moi en toute discrétion. Lorsqu'elle m'a montré la clé, ça a aidé mon côté humain à prendre le dessus. Derek et Peter en ont profité pour me planter leurs griffes dans le corps. Je suis en quelque sorte mort à ce moment là. Le Kanima est mort en tout cas. Laissant la place au loup garou. À partir de ce moment là, Derek m'a juré de ne plus me laisser tomber. Et il tient sa promesse, m'aidant au mieux pour que je me contrôle. Mais les pleines lunes sont des moments difficiles. Je n'arrive pas à garder le contrôle sur moi. Le point d'ancrage que je m'étais fixé ne fonctionne pas. Mais Derek est là, alors ça va. Il me soutient et m'empêche de faire une connerie lorsque je perd le contrôle. C'est quelqu'un de bien. Enfin, tout ça pour te dire que, si mes yeux sont bleus, c'est parce que j'ai tué des gens innocents. Mais j'ai appris à vivre avec. On vit tous avec nos démons après tout.

- C'est vrai. Même si ce n'est pas toujours facile. En tout cas, je crois que si ta vie était un bouquin, je l'aurais lu.

Stiles fit un sourire amusé à Jackson qui rigola.

- Merci, Jackson.

- Pour ?

- Pour m'avoir raconté tout ça. Ce n'est pas forcément facile, et on ne se connaît pas vraiment. Pourtant, tu as pris le temps de répondre à mes questions.

- Pas de problème. Ça ne m'a pas dérangé.

- Dis... Cette clé semble vraiment spéciale, vu qu'elle a pu faire ressortir ton côté humain. Pourquoi tu ne t'en sers pas comme point d'ancrage ? Enfin... Pas forcément la clé en elle même, mais tout les sentiments qu'il y a autour d'elle, l'amour que tu ressens pour Lydia.

- J'ai essayé. Vraiment. Mais même si j'aime Lydia d'un amour fou, ça ne m'aide pas pour les pleines lunes et je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

- Je suis certain que tu finiras par trouver. Lui dit Stiles avec un sourire encourageant.

- J'espère ! Parce que c'est frustrant de savoir que toute ta meute se contrôle, sauf toi.

Les garçons restèrent un moment silencieux, apprécient le calme de la pièce.

- Stiles ?

Jackson avait parlé à voix basse, comme s'il avait peur de briser ce moment de calme.

- Mmh ?

- Tu dis que tes yeux sont bleus lorsque tu te transformes...

- Oui. Comme les tiens.

- Tu as... Toi aussi tu as déjà tué quelqu'un d'innocent ?

Stiles se pinça les lèvres, sans répondre.

- Désolé. Tu ne te sens pas forcément en conf...

- Ma mère. Chuchota Stiles. Et je vis avec ça chaque jour. C'était soit moi, soit la maladie qui mettrait fin à sa vie. Elle a voulu que ça soit moi.

Stiles ferma ses yeux, les pressant fortement pour ne pas pleurer.

- Même si c'est elle qui me l'a demandé, je me dis que j'ai assassiné ma mère. Et je n'arrive pas à l'accepter.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, Jackson posa sa main sur l'épaule de Stiles et la pressa doucement pour le réconforter. Ils restèrent comme ça plusieurs longues minutes avant de se décider à rejoindre leurs amis.

- De quoi avait vous parlé ? Demanda immédiatement Lydia en les voyant entrer dans la cuisine.

- Rien qui ne te regarde. Avait répondu Jackson. C'est privé et ça le restera.

- Mais...

- N'insistes pas, Chérie. Je ne céderais pas. Pas pour ça.

Lydia soupira mais accepta sa défaite, elle avait rapidement compris que pour une fois elle n'aurait pas le dernier mot et elle ne manqua pas le sourire complice que Stiles échangea avec son petit ami.

- En fait, Lydia, je veux bien te dire un truc.

- Ah oui ? Quoi ? Dis-moi, Stiles !

- Jackson a voulu que je l'embrasse.

Le principal intéressé prit un air choqué avant de chopper une bouteille de jus de fruit à moitié entamée et de la lancer sur Stiles.

Pour la première fois depuis un long moment, Stiles eut un fou rire et ce fut la meute au grand complet qui en profita.

**OoO**

« Derek ? »

« Stiles ? »

« Pourquoi tu parles aussi peu ? A part quand tu as félicité tes Bêtas, je ne t'ai pas entendu parler. Je te trouve un peu froid et distant avec eux. »

« J'ai une certaine autorité à avoir sur eux. »

« Et ça t'empêche de discuter normalement ? Ou même de sourire ? (Pourtant, je sais que tu as un beau sourire.) »

« Je perdrais toute crédibilité si je passais mon temps à discuter. Ou même sourire. (Tu me l'as déjà dit, mais merci.) »

« Je suis certain que non. Tu devrais essayer de temps en temps, ça ne te ferais pas de mal et ta meute t'aimera encore plus. »

« De quoi avez vous parlé Jackson et toi ? »

« Rien qui ne te regarde. Et ce n'est pas bien de changer de sujet de cette façon. »

« Je fais ce que je veux. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'en parler ? »

« C'est un secret. Comme la raison pour laquelle ta mère m'a sorti du coma en me mordant. (Je te le précise, au cas où tu décides de me poser la question.) »

« Tu me le diras un jour ? »

« Pour Jackson ou ta mère ? »

« Les deux, Stiles. Les deux ! »

« Jackson, non. Ta mère, un jour. »

« J'essaierais de patienter jusque là. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix de toute façon. »

Stiles posa son téléphone et se concentra sur ses devoirs qu'il n'avait pas encore eut le temps de faire depuis qu'il était rentré.

**OoO**

Trois jours après l'entraînement, Jackson était en compagnie de Derek et Peter à l'entrepôt. C'était l'endroit où il passait toutes ses pleines lunes, sous la surveillance des deux loups garous. Et cette nuit là ne serait pas différente. Pour Derek, il était hors de question qu'ils restent au loft, il ne voulait pas que tout soit détruit par un loup qui ne savait pas se contrôler et Jackson le comprenait. Jackson regardait la lune avec crainte. Il s'était déjà transformé deux fois depuis le début de la nuit, donnant du fil à retordre à Derek et Peter.

- Derek ! Appela Jackson.

Il sentait la lune faire à nouveau son effet tandis qu'il se transformait. Il essaya de luter contre son loup qui ne demandait qu'à sortir, montrant déjà ses crocs et faisant briller ses yeux. Lorsque le loup prit le contrôle sur l'humain, il sauta directement sur Derek, lui griffant le visage. L'Alpha repoussa Jackson contre un mur, ses plaies se refermant déjà.

- Contrôle-toi, Jackson ! Hurla Derek. Trouve ton ancre !

L'Alpha garda l'adolescent collé entre le mur et lui, évitant du mieux qu'il pouvait les crocs et les griffes du loup garou.

- Pense à Lydia. Où Danny. C'est ton meilleur ami, ça ne t'aide pas ça ? Ou pense... Pense à tes parents.

Derek regarda son louveteau, étrangement. Il était sur d'avoir vu le loup réagir quand il avait parlé des parents de l'adolescent.

- Pense à tes parents, Jackson. Tenta-t-il. Tu les aimes et ils t'aiment. Tu le sais, n'est ce pas ? Ils feraient tout pour toi. Tu es leur fils, Jackson. Ils t'ont adopté mais ça ne les empêche pas de t'aimer. Une famille ce n'est pas que le sang. C'est aussi le cœur.

L'Alpha posa une de ses mains au niveau du cœur de l'adolescent.

- Les liens du cœur sont parfois plus forts que les liens du sang. C'est le cas pour toi. Je le sais. Ils sont fiers de l'adolescent que tu es devenu. Crois-moi. Je les ai entendus lors du dernier match de lacrosse. Ils étaient présents, ils t'encourageaient. Toi. Leur bébé, comme ils disaient.

Derek continua jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent se retransforme totalement en humain, s'effondrant à moitié contre son Alpha.

- C'est bien, Jackson. Tu as pris le dessus sur ton loup. Continue comme ça.

Jackson acquiesça puis se laissa glisser le long du mur. Il ne se transforma plus de la nuit. Lorsque l'effet de la lune se faisait trop fort, il repensait à la voix de Derek lui parlant de ses parents puis il les imaginait être là et lui tenir la main, l'aidant à maintenir le loup en lui. Ses parents. Ils étaient son ancre et il ne s'en rendait compte seulement maintenant.

Le jour se leva, chassant la lune, et Jackson, malgré sa fatigue, eut un énorme sourire.

- J'ai trouvé mon ancre. Grâce à toi, Derek. Tu as su trouver les mots pour m'aider. Merci !

- C'est mon rôle d'être là pour toi. Tu passeras la prochaine pleine lune ici, par sécurité. Et si tout se passe bien, je pense que tu pourras rester chez toi les suivantes. Et surtout n'oublie pas, Jackson, tes parents sont ce qui calme ton loup. Il les aime autant que toi.

Jackson hocha la tête tout en baillant.

- Allez on rentre au loft ! Dit Peter. C'est plus proche que chez Jackson, il dormira là bas.

- Mais... J'ai cours après.

- Et bien, pour une fois tu n'iras pas. On y va.

Les trois loups garous allèrent au loft sans parler, tous épuisés par leur nuit. Avant de s'endormir, Jackson envoya deux messages. Un à son père, un à sa mère. Les deux disaient la même chose. « Je t'aime. »

* * *

><p>A suivre.<p> 


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9:**

En ce dimanche matin du mois d'avril, John regardait, avec un petit sourire, Scott et Isaac faire cuire, ou plutôt brûler, les pancakes. La veille, les deux adolescents avaient demandé à l'adulte s'il voulait préparer le petit déjeuner pour toute la famille, et plus particulièrement pour Melissa, avec eux. Le Shérif avait joyeusement accepté et avait proposé à Stiles de se joindre à eux. Son fils l'avait regardé et était retourné dans sa chambre sans prendre la peine de lui répondre. John avait été blessé par la réaction de son fils mais n'avait pas insisté, bien qu'il espérait voir son garçon les rejoindre. Il jeta un regard vers la porte de la cuisine, retient un soupir déçu et reporta son attention sur Scott et Isaac. Souriant, il s'approcha d'eux et regarda par dessus leurs épaules.

- Je pense qu'on a dû se tromper quelque part. Les pancakes ont une tête bizarre. Dit Isaac en regardant John. Tu crois que maman va être déçue ?

- Je ne comprend pas, on a pourtant bien suivi la recette que tu nous as donné, Ajouta Scott avec une moue triste, mais ils sont tous trop cuits.

- Il faut sûrement baisser le feu. Leur dit l'adulte. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis certain que malgré tout, votre mère sera touchée par votre geste.

- Tu dois avoir raison. Maman sera contente.

Isaac hocha vivement la tête pour approuver les dires de son frère, tout en souriant à John. Les deux adolescents étaient ravis de passer du temps avec le Shérif, même si c'était pour la préparation d'un petit déjeuner raté. L'homme était toujours gentil avec eux deux, et il leur apportait la figure paternelle que les deux garçons avaient toujours recherchés.

- Merci de faire ça avec nous, John. Dit Isaac, souriant.

- Il a raison, merci ! C'est trop génial ! On adore passer du temps avec toi.

- Et bien, ne pensez pas qu'on va s'arrêter en si bon chemin, nous en passerons d'autres ensembles. Pour une partie de base-ball par exemple.

- Ça serait super ! Approuva Scott.

- Cependant, j'espère que la prochaine fois Stiles se joindra à nous. Dit Isaac qui savait que le Shérif était triste que son fils ne soit pas avec eux.

Le Shérif hocha la tête puis les trois hommes finirent de faire cuire les pancakes, discutant joyeusement. Une fois leur tâche accomplie, ils regardèrent autour d'eux et pâlirent en voyant l'état de la cuisine. Celle ci était dans un état lamentable, John se fit la réflexion qu'un ouragan aurait probablement fait moins de dégâts. Des œufs étaient explosés au sol suite à un mauvais coup de coude de Scott qui avait envoyé le paquet au sol. Par chance, les œufs nécessaires à la préparation de la pâte étaient déjà dans le saladier. Le paquet de farine était lui aussi au sol, à moitié sous la table, et John se demanda vaguement comment il avait atterri là. La bouteille de lait, qui bien évidemment n'était pas fermée, était couchée sur le plan de travail. Par chance, la bouteille ne devait pas être trop pleine car il y avait peu de lait qui avait coulé. Le Shérif regarda vers l'évier où un tas de casseroles (Et John se demandait pourquoi autant de casseroles avaient été utilisées pour des pancakes !), cuillères et autres ustensiles y étaient entassés. Une partie de la plaque était couverte de pâte qui avait cramé. De la pâte était aussi étalée au sol, et John se rappela que Isaac avait fait tombé la louche pleine par terre.

Ils soupirèrent en concert en se disant qu'ils allaient devoir tout nettoyer s'ils ne voulaient pas que Melissa leur arrache la tête.

- On nettoiera après le petit déjeuner ! J'ai trop faim ! Dit Scott en fixant l'assiette pleine qui trônait sur la table.

Ils étaient tous les trois fiers d'eux même si les trois quart des pancakes étaient soit cramés, soit trop épais ou pas assez, ou même s'ils avaient une forme bizarre. Scott ramassa le paquet de farine qu'il y avait au sol et le posa sur le plan de travail, pendant que son frère débarrassait un peu la table. John lança la machine à café, et sorti les bols qu'il posa sur la table.

- Je vais réveiller Melissa, je vous laisse finir de sortir ce qu'il manque pour le petit déjeuner. On rangera correctement après manger.

John sorti de la cuisine sans attendre la réponse des deux adolescents. Il passa devant la chambre de son fils qui semblait toujours plongée dans le noir et retint un soupir de déception avant d'entrer dans sa propre chambre pour réveiller Melissa.

La femme avait été très touchée par la préparation du petit déjeuner, et n'avait rien dit en voyant le bordel dans la cuisine. Ses fils et John lui avaient cependant promis qu'elle n'aurait rien à faire, qu'ils allaient nettoyer après avoir mangé. Stiles les avait rejoint peu de temps après qu'ils se soient installés à table, la marque de l'oreiller encore sur la joue et les cheveux en bataille. Il avait marmonné un bonjour avant d'aller mettre une feuille sur le frigo qu'il accrocha grâce à un aimant en forme de chiffre. Il s'était ensuite installé à table sans un mot.

Curieux, Scott s'était levé et avait regardé la feuille. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'écriture, celle ci était bien trop délicate comparée à celle de Stiles, et Scott se demanda si ce n'était pas la mère du jeune homme qui avait écrit la recette qui se trouvait sur le papier. Une recette pour la préparation de pancakes. Il lança un regard au fils du Shérif qui le fixa, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Scott hocha vaguement la tête, lui signifiant qu'il avait compris. La prochaine fois, Stiles les aiderait.

**OoO**

Malcolm passait sa main sur les photos qu'il avait accrochées sur son tableau. Sous chacune d'entre elles, il avait noté des informations. Par exemple, sous celle qui représentait Derek Hale, appuyé contre sa voiture devant le lycée de Beacon Hill, il y avait d'écrit qu'il était le fils de Talia Hale. Malcolm avait aussi ajouté qu'il était l'Alpha de sa meute et avait noté qu'il se rendait souvent à son ancien manoir, seul ou accompagné.

Malcolm avait mémorisé chaque visage des personnes qui avaient assassiné son père, et il était certain que Peter Hale n'était pas présent à ce moment là. Mais il l'avait quand même accroché sur son tableau. Il était un Hale et il allait lui aussi subir sa vengeance. Tout comme Boyd, Jackson, Erica, Scott et Isaac ainsi que Lydia et Allison. Ils faisaient tous partis de la meute de Derek, ils seraient tous là pour défendre leur Alpha, ils étaient donc tous aussi coupables aux yeux de Malcolm.

Stiles se trouvait lui aussi sur ce tableau. L'homme l'avait ajouté quelques jours plus tôt quand il avait remarqué que l'adolescent s'était rapproché de la meute. Il l'avait vu discuter à plusieurs reprises avec Isaac et Scott et rire à quelque chose qu'Erika avait dit.

Malcolm regardait la photo de Stiles, le jeune homme était sur son téléphone, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Son regard descendit ensuite sur les quelques notes qu'il avait pris sur l'adolescent. On pouvait y lire qu'il habitait avec Isaac et Scott, que sa mère, décédée, était sa plus grande faiblesse, et que celle ci était morte, tuée par un loup. Du moins, c'était ce que le rapport du médecin légiste disait. Lui, il savait que c'était faux. Il savait que Claudia, la mère de Stiles, avait été tuée par l'adolescent. Et ça, Malcolm comptait s'en servir contre le jeune homme !

Malcolm avait une autre information à ajouter et elle était capitale. Il était même furieux contre lui même de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt. Il prit un marqueur et écrit sous la photo d'une Erica souriante : « A un petit frère de huit ans. » Il épingla ensuite la photo du petit garçon qui glissait sur un toboggan, les bras levés vers le ciel. L'âme de ce garçon lui appartiendrait et il savait déjà où il déposerait son corps.

Mais en attendant de récupérer celle du petit Noah, il en avait deux autres à prendre.

**OoO**

Le lundi après midi, Melissa et John se tenaient la main, leurs yeux rivés sur l'écran qui montrait leur bébé. Aucun d'eux ne parlait, écoutant seulement les battements du cœur qui semblaient résonner dans la pièce tout en regardant leur futur bébé. Ils ne faisaient même plus attention à la sage femme qui bougeait la sonde sur le ventre de Melissa.

- Vous attendez une petite fille. Dit la femme avec un sourire.

Lorsque le couple était entré dans sa salle d'examen, elle leur avait demandé s'ils désiraient connaître le sexe de leur bébé. Ceux ci l'avaient regardé comme si elle venait d'une autre planète. Évidemment qu'ils voulaient le savoir ! La sage femme avait rit devant leur impatience.

- Une petite fille. Murmura John. On va avoir une petite fille.

- Oui, Chéri. On va avoir une petite fille. Sourit tendrement Melissa. J'ai tellement hâte qu'elle soit là.

- Moi aussi. Et j'ai hâte de l'annoncer aux garçons. Je me demande comment ils vont réagir. J'espère qu'ils ne s'étaient pas mis en tête qu'ils allaient avoir un petit frère. Rigola John.

- Vous avez combien de garçons ? Demanda la sage femme en donnant du sopalin à Melissa pour qu'elle puisse essuyer le gel répandu sur son ventre.

- Nous avons trois garçons. Répondit John.

- Et bien cette petite fille va être protégée avec trois grands frères. Rigola la sage femme.

Ils restèrent encore un moment avec la sage femme qui les rassura en leur disant que leur petite fille se développait correctement et qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Elle nota le prochain rendez vous sur un papier qu'elle donna à Melissa en même temps que ses échographies.

- Maintenant, nous nous disputerons seulement pour les prénoms de filles. Rigola John en marchant dans le couloir de l'hôpital.

- Oh mais mon Chéri, nous nous disputerons aucunement. Elle s'appellera Alana.

- Ah non. Ça sera Rosie !

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Et je suis certaine que les garçons penseront comme moi.

- Évidemment qu'ils penseront comme toi. Si nous faisions un vote, Scott et Isaac choisiraient celui que tu préfères et Stiles ne voterait même pas. Il n'arrête pas de dire que le bébé ne l'intéresse pas.

- Crois-moi, John, je suis pratiquement certaine que ce n'est plus le cas. Sinon, il ne serait pas en ce moment même dans le hall, en compagnie de Scott et Isaac, tu ne crois pas ? Demanda Melissa à son compagnon, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le hall.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de John avant qu'il ne reprenne un air sérieux.

- Dites moi, tout les trois, vous n'êtes pas censés être au lycée en ce moment ?

- Le lycée ? Quel lycée ? Demanda faussement Isaac.

- On ne voit pas de quoi tu parles. Mais alors pas du tout. Ajouta Scott.

Les deux garçons rigolèrent devant le regard faussement furieux de John.

- Bon d'accord, on avoue. On était trop impatients. On voulait vraiment savoir si nous allions avoir une petite sœur ou un petit frère. Avoua Scott.

- Puis on ne manque que la chimie.

- C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai sauté sur l'occasion lorsqu'ils m'ont demandé de les conduire jusqu'ici. Fit Stiles. Donc... Garçon ou fille ?

L'adolescent essayait d'avoir l'air détaché, voir même ennuyé, mais Melissa avait remarqué l'air curieux qu'il avait posé sur son ventre arrondit.

- Une fille. Répondit John, heureux.

Il lança ensuite un regard d'excuses à Melissa.

- Peut être que tu voulais leur annoncer toi ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

- Et elle va s'appeler comment ? Demanda Isaac, curieux.

- Enfin, si vous avez une idée. Si ce n'est pas le cas, moi j'en ai pleins ! S'exclama Scott.

- Nous avons déjà une idée, mais nous ne sommes pas d'accord.

- C'est quoi ?

Scott et Isaac avaient parlé en même temps.

- Alana et Rosie. Dit Melissa.

- J'aime bien Rosie. Dit Isaac.

- C'était le deuxième prénom de ma grand mère. Mais Melissa préfère Alana.

- Moi aussi, je préfère Alana. Dit Scott. Comme toi maman.

- Tu vois, je n'ai pas les deux qui sont d'accord avec moi. Fit Melissa, amusée.

- Stiles ! Tu es celui qui les départagera. S'exclama Isaac. Tu préfères lequel ?

- J'aime bien les deux.

L'adolescent haussa les épaules puis ajouta :

- Pourquoi ne pas lui donner les deux ? Vous avez encore quatre mois pour choisir lequel mettre en premier.

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Fit John. Maintenant, plus qu'à espérer que Melissa accepte pour que Rosie passe en premier, n'est ce pas Isaac ?

- On arrivera à convaincre maman.

- Allez, venez, on rentre à la maison. On vous fera un mot pour excuser votre absence en cours. Dit Melissa, souriante.

Toute la petite famille sorti de l'hôpital et s'arrêta devant la Jeep de Stiles.

- On se retrouve à la maison. Et pas de détour, tout les trois. Leur dit John.

Il s'apprêtait à s'éloigner en compagnie de Melissa quand la voix de Stiles les stoppa.

- J'ai quand même une préférence pour Alana. Même si j'aime bien les deux.

Avec un sourire amusé, l'adolescent monta dans sa voiture, rapidement suivit par Scott et Isaac. Il fit un signe de la main aux adultes puis démarra, quittant l'hôpital.

**OoO**

« Bon anniversaire ! »

Ce fut le message que Stiles reçu de Derek le lendemain de l'échographie pendant son cours de littérature.

« Merci, Derek. » avait répondu Stiles, avant d'ajouter « Comment tu as su que c'était aujourd'hui ? Je ne me souviens pas de t'en avoir parlé. »

« Il y a quelque temps, tu m'avais dit que tu étais né en avril. Pour le jour, je l'ai su hier par Scott. »

Stiles jeta un coup d'oeil à Scott qui échangeait des mots avec Allison, assise devant lui. L'adolescent eut un petit sourire en les voyant faire avant de reporter son attention sur son téléphone où un nouveau message était arrivé.

« Tu viendras à l'entraînement, demain ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« J'aimerais bien t'y voir. Et te botter le cul. »

« Tu ne toucheras pas à mon cul, Derek. »

« Dommage. »

Stiles avait un petit sourire, il s'était énormément attaché à l'Alpha. Son téléphone vibra, et attendit que son professeur détourne son regard de lui pour lire son message.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux jamais participer à l'entraînement ? »

« Parce que je ne fais pas parti de ta meute. »

« J'ose espérer qu'un jour tu en feras parti. Tu t'entends bien avec tout le monde. Et je sais que tu apprécies ma meute. »

« C'est vrai que je les apprécie, mais ça ne me donne pas envie d'en faire parti. »

« Peut être que je pourrais t'en donner envie. »

« Tu peux toujours essayer, Derek. Mais tu n'y arriveras. »

« Défi relevé. »

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et rangea son téléphone. Il espérait que Derek n'allait pas trop l'embêter avec son envie de le voir rejoindre la meute. Les deux loups ne s'étaient plus échangé de messages de toute la journée, mais ça ne perturbait pas Stiles, ce genre de choses arrivant régulièrement.

L'adolescent était rentré de cours avant Isaac et Scott, les deux ayant entraînement de Lacrosse. Il en avait profité pour faire ses devoirs puis lire un peu, affalé sur son lit. Il ne sorti de sa chambre que lorsque le repas fut prêt. Stiles mangea assez silencieusement, écoutant les conversations d'une oreille distraite. À la fin du repas, il pinça les lèvres lorsque Melissa sorti un gâteau du frigo puis sorti chercher les bougies qu'elle avait oublié dans le salon.

- Je sais que tu refuses de fêter ton anniversaire depuis que ta mère est morte, Stiles, mais, s'il te plaît, ne t'emporte pas contre elle. Elle s'est donné du mal pour te faire plaisir. Elle a fait le gâteau elle-même. Confia John avant que Melissa revienne.

Stiles hocha simplement la tête, et fixa le gâteau curieusement.

- Un fraisier ?

- Oui. Répondit Melissa en entrant dans la cuisine. Ton père m'a confié que tu adores les fraises.

- C'est mon fruit préféré.

Il resta un moment silencieux, regardant la femme placer dix huit bougies sur le gâteau.

- Merci Melissa. Fini par dire l'adolescent.

Melissa lui fit un sourire rayonnant tout en posant le gâteau devant Stiles.

- N'oublie pas de faire un vœu avant de souffler tes bougies.

- Mon seul vœu, c'est que mon père ne prenne pas de photos. Sérieusement, papa, range ton appareil.

- Oh allez, s'il te plaît Stiles, seulement une. Pendant que tu souffles tes bougies.

- Papa, j'ai plus cinq ans. Puis... Le flash, c'est pas le top. J'ai les yeux bien trop fragiles.

- J'enlève le flash. Comme ça tu n'as plus d'excuses.

- Pas de photo papa. Pas quand je souffle les bougies. Mais... Mais tu pourras en prendre une après. Une où je serais avec Isaac et Scott. On pourra la mettre dans le salon ensuite, non ?

Stiles regarda son père, l'interrogeant du regard.

- Tu ne te défileras pas ?

- Non. Je te le promets.

- D'accord. Alors après on ira prendre une photo dans le salon. Maintenant, souffle tes bougies.

Stiles hocha la tête puis pris une grande inspiration avant de souffler ses bougies. Trois d'entre elles restèrent allumées et il dut les souffler une à une. Pendant que Melissa coupait le gâteau, Stiles ayant refusé de le faire, John tendit une enveloppe à son fils qu'il ouvrit. Il en sorti un carton avec écrit : « Bon pour un cadeau de ton choix. »

- Nous n'avions pas d'idées. Lui expliqua John. Nous avons donc décidé de te faire cette enveloppe, et tu pourras nous dire ce que tu aimerais avoir. Que ce soit des livres, des vêtements, des jeux vidéo. Ou même un lit deux places. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas dormir dans ton lit, tu le trouves trop petit.

- Il est trop petit, c'est vrai. J'ai toujours eu l'habitude d'avoir un grand lit depuis que j'ai douze ans, que ce soit chez toi ou chez maman. Mais, ne t'inquiète pas, je peux survivre dans un petit lit. Je ne veux rien de ce que tu m'as cité.

- Mais Stiles...

- Papa. Coupa Stiles. Je ne veux rien de ce que tu as cité, mais ça ne veux pas dire que rien ne me fait envie.

- Oh. Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Je veux passer une journée complète avec toi. Ça fait très longtemps que nous n'avons rien fait ensemble. On pourrait aller manger dans un fast food, puis aller au cinéma et se goinfrer comme des porcs de pop corn. Puis on pourrait finir par aller manger une glace. Je sais que tu travailles ce week end, mais le prochain non, donc, peut être que tu pourrais me réserver ton samedi...

John se leva, un sourire aux lèvres, et se pencha pour enlacer son fils qui était resté assis.

- Je te réserve mon samedi prochain avec grand plaisir, mon fils. Et tu verras, on mangera tellement de cochonneries durant cette journée que le soir, Melissa nous grondera parce que nous n'aurons pas faim.

- Je suis sur qu'elle fermera les yeux et nous mettra nos assiettes dans le frigo pour qu'on puisse les manger plus tard. Répondit Stiles.

John rigola puis fit un bisou sur le crâne de son fils avant de se rasseoir.

- Je te trouverais quand même un cadeau. Je n'aime pas l'idée de ne rien t'offrir.

- Si tu veux papa.

Ils avaient mangé le gâteau dans la bonne humeur puis, après avoir aidé à débarrasser la table, les trois adolescents s'étaient assis sur le canapé, Stiles entre Scott et Isaac. John les avait mitraillé de photos, après avoir enlevé le flash comme l'avait demandé son fils, et ne les avait autorisé à quitter le salon que lorsqu'une des photos lui plu.

« Melissa a fait un fraisier pour mon anniversaire ! » Envoya Stiles une fois installé confortablement dans son lit.

« Tu devais être content, toi qui raffole des fraises. »

« Je ne voulais pas fêter mon anniversaire, mais ça m'a fait plaisir. »

« Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas le fêter ? »

« J'en ai plus envie depuis que maman est morte. »

« Tu faisais quelque chose de spécial avec elle, ces jours là ? »

« On allait au Parc des Loups. Puis ensuite on allait toujours manger une glace au chocolat avec plein de crème chantilly. Le soir, on se regardait un film tout en dévorant une part de gâteau. On faisait ça chaque année. »

« Je ne suis jamais allé au Parc des Loups. »

« Un jour je t'y amènerais, Derek Hale. »

« Avec plaisir. »

Stiles sourit et se pencha pour éteindre sa lampe de chevet.

« Je ne t'ai pas dit ! Samedi prochain, je passerais toute la journée avec mon père. Ça fait très longtemps qu'on n'a plus rien fait lui et moi. »

« Alors tu auras intérêt d'en profiter ! »

« C'est ce que je compte faire, Derek. »

Les deux loups passèrent une partie de la nuit à échanger de nombreux messages, jusqu'à ce que Stiles arrête de répondre, s'étant endormi.

**OoO**

Peter Hale était assis à la table de la cuisine, le journal du jour déplié devant lui et une tasse de café fumante posé à côté. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans la lecture d'un article, ses sourcils se fronçaient.

- C'est étrange.

- Qu'est ce qui est étrange ? Demanda Derek en s'asseyant à côté de son oncle, une tasse entre ses mains.

- Deux gosses sont dans le coma.

- Et alors ? Tu sais, parfois, les humains tombent dans le coma.

- Je sais mais, ce qui est étrange c'est qu'après bon nombres d'examens, les médecins n'ont rien trouvé d'anormal. Les enfants ne devraient pas être dans le coma ! De plus, ces deux jumeaux ne sont pas les seuls. Ils sont les troisième et quatrième cas de la ville. Je ne trouve pas ça normal. C'est forcément surnaturel. Comme il y a dix ans.

- Peter, tout n'est pas forcément sur... Attend. Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis « comme il y a dix ans » ?

- Il y a dix ans, bon nombre d'enfants à Paradise se sont retrouvés dans le coma, de manière aussi inexpliquée que ces enfants là. Fit Peter en tapotant son article. Le fléau s'était étendu jusqu'ici, à Beacon Hill. Talia et d'autres membres de la meute ne trouvaient pas ça normal. Ça touchait que des enfants âgés entre 4 et 10 ans, mais la majorité d'entre eux était âgée d'entre 6 et 8 ans. Après de nombreuses recherches, Talia a décidé de se rendre à Paradise, en espérant trouver une piste là-bas. Elle avait insisté pour y aller seule et personne ne s'y était opposée, elle savait être convaincante. J'ai compris pourquoi elle tenait à s'y rendre seule lorsqu'elle m'a parlé de Stiles. Elle a mordu Stiles pour avoir des réponses sur ce qui arrivait.

- Oui, ça je sais, il m'en a parlé. Mais il ne m'a rien dit de plus. Continue.

- Lorsque Talia a mordu Stiles, il ne s'est d'abord rien passé, puis une sorte de boule d'énergie est apparue au dessus du corps de l'enfant avant d'entrer en lui. C'était comme s'il était revenu à la vie. Talia, bien que surprise, a appris par Stiles qu'il avait vu un homme aux yeux violets. Elle n'avait rien obtenu de plus, mais elle ne s'était pas découragée. Elle a finalement retrouvé cet homme quelques semaines après et la meute en est venu à bout.

- Je ne comprends pas. Commença Derek. Quel est le rapport entre tout ce que tu viens de me dire ? C'est quoi cette espèce de boule d'énergie ?

- C'était son âme Derek. Les enfants tombaient dans le coma car cet homme leur prenait leurs âmes. Stiles s'était fait voler la sienne, Derek.

Derek regardait son oncle, essayant d'assimiler tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. C'était donc ça que Stiles refusait de lui dire ?

- Peter ? Tu crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui a pris sa relève, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui. J'en suis pratiquement sur. C'est bien trop semblable à ce qu'il s'était passé dix ans auparavant.

- Est ce que tu penses que je dois en parler à la meute ? Demanda l'Alpha, incertain.

- Je n'en sais rien. Est ce que c'est nécessaire pour l'instant ? Ils seraient affolés, tu sais ? Surtout Erica qui a un petit frère du même âge que ces gosses. Attendons un peu. Nous pouvons essayer de récolter des informations et ensuite, tu pourras leur en parler.

-Tu as sûrement raison. Et pour Stiles ? Est ce que je dois lui dire que tu m'en as parlé ?

- Est ce qu'il voulait que tu sois au courant qu'il a perdu son âme à un moment de sa vie ?

- Pas pour le moment. Quand je lui demande pourquoi maman voulait des réponses, il me dit qu'il ne veut pas m'en parler. Pas pour l'instant.

- Alors ne dis rien. Attends de voir si nous avons bien à faire à un Voleur d'Âmes.

Derek hocha simplement la tête puis tira le journal jusqu'à lui. Si son oncle avait raison, il valait mieux qu'il en sache le plus possible, alors autant commencer par lire l'article qu'il avait sous les yeux.

* * *

><p>A suivre.<p> 


	11. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10:**

Lorsque Melissa entra dans la cuisine ce matin là, elle fut surprise de trouver un paquet posé à sa place. Elle interrogea du regard les quatre hommes présents, mais ils haussèrent les épaules, comme pour dire qu'ils ne savaient pas d'où ça venait. Ce qui était vrai pour trois d'entre eux.

La femme les regarda tour à tour puis eut un petit sourire en voyant l'un des garçons détourner le regard, soudainement plus intéressé par son petit déjeuner que par elle. Melissa prit le paquet dans ses mains, celui ci était assez léger et mou. Elle le porta à son oreille et le secoua, faisant rire John.

- Chérie, ce n'est pas en le secouant que tu pourras savoir ce qu'il y a dedans.

- Il a raison, maman, pour ça, il faut que tu l'ouvres. Dit Isaac.

Melissa regarda à nouveau les quatre garçons assis autour de la table puis commença à ouvrir le paquet, enlevant le scotch. Malgré sa curiosité, elle faisait exprès de prendre son temps afin d'attiser celle de ses hommes. Elle fini par l'ouvrir totalement et en sorti une petite couverture patchwork de différents bleus, pour bébé.

- Je connais cette couverture. Souffla John en tournant la tête vers son fils.

L'homme fut imité par Scott et Isaac qui le regardait curieusement. Stiles se mordilla la lèvre, gêné, les joues légèrement rouges, avant d'oser lever le regard vers Melissa.

- Je... Hum... C'était maman qui l'avait faite spécialement pour moi, quand elle a su qu'elle attendait en garçon. Je sais qu'elle est bleu et que tu attends une fille mais... J'aimerais bien que tu la mettes sur son lit. Enfin, si... Si tu veux bien.

Melissa regarda l'adolescent, attendrie. Elle garda la petite couverture contre elle et s'approcha de Stiles, passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Je suis vraiment touchée par ton cadeau, Stiles. Et je suis certaine qu'elle va aimer cette petite couverture autant que moi. Dès que sa chambre sera prête, je la mettrais sur son lit.

- On pourra lui dire qu'elle était à moi ? Que c'était ma maman qui l'avait faite et que je lui en ai fait cadeau ?

- Je ne comptais pas le lui cacher.

La femme allait se détacher de Stiles, après lui avoir fait une caresse dans les cheveux mais celui ci la retient en entourant sa taille de ses bras. L'adolescent posa sa tête sur le ventre arrondie de Melissa et murmura :

- Merci Melissa.

- Merci à toi mon Grand. Répondit la femme, émue, en entourant à nouveau les épaules de Stiles.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes dans cette position avant de se séparer. Melissa alla ranger la couverture dans son placard avant de redescendre dans la cuisine, où elle trouva ses hommes entrain de d'assaillir Stiles de questions qui les ignorait superbement.

- Laissez le tranquille, tout les trois. Dit-elle en se servant un grand verre de jus de fruit.

- Mais... Commença Scott.

- C'est un ordre, jeune homme.

Le garçon grogna mais obéit tout comme son frère et son beau père.

- On part à quelle heure, papa ? Demanda Stiles après un moment de silence.

- Dans une heure environ.

- Okay. Je vais me doucher alors.

Stiles débarrassa son bol puis monta en courant dans la salle de bain.

**OoO**

Stiles et son père étaient partis vers les onze heures. Ils étaient allés à la librairie où l'adolescent avait choisi trois nouveaux livres avant d'aller dans un magasin de meubles où Stiles regarda avec envie les grands lits avant de finalement choisir une deuxième bibliothèque, la sienne n'ayant pratiquement plus de place.

- Nous vous la livrerons lundi. Avait dit le vendeur.

Le père et le fils avaient hoché la tête puis étaient sortis du magasin une fois que John avait payé. Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans d'autres magasins où John gâta (certainement un peu trop) son fils. Vers les treize heures, ils se décidèrent à aller manger, choisissant sans hésiter le fast food le plus proche puis allèrent ensuite au cinéma où Stiles proposa d'aller voir Le Hobbit : La bataille des cinq armées (1). Là bas, ils s'étaient tout les deux choisi un gros paquet de pop corn qu'ils vidèrent totalement.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du cinéma, Stiles regarda son père avec un sourire un peu enfantin.

- Dis papa ? Tu as encore de la place pour une glace ?

- J'ai toujours de la place pour une glace, fiston.

- Alors viens !

Stiles traîna son père jusqu'au glacier le plus proche où ils s'installèrent devant deux grandes coupes de glaces, recouverte de crème chantilly. John mangeait tranquillement sa glace, écoutant son fils qui essayait de trouver sa scène favorite du film qu'il venait de voir.

- Bon, j'abandonne. Je crois que je n'arriverais pas à trouver ce que j'ai préféré dans ce film ! Et toi, papa ? Tu sais ce que tu as préféré ?

- Ce que j'ai préféré, fiston, ce n'est pas ce film mais de pouvoir passer du temps avec toi.

- Ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas fait de sortie tout les deux.

- Bien trop longtemps. J'aimerais qu'on fasse ça plus souvent.

- Je pense que ça serait bien. Tu m'as manqué, papa. Vraiment. Mais j'étais perdu et tellement en colère contre le monde entier et contre moi même.

- Je sais, Stiles. Je t'ai vu changer, et je me sentais impuissant. Je te voyais te renfermer sur toi même et j'étais incapable de t'aider. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je suis heureux de te voir aller mieux. Tu t'es fait des amis, tu parles beaucoup plus qu'avant, même si ça reste moins qu'il y a quelques années. Tu commences à accepter de vivre ici, tu as l'air d'apprécier Melissa et j'ai compris que tu es aussi impatient que nous de voir le bébé naître.

- C'est le cas, papa. Pour tout ce que tu viens de dire. J'apprécie Melissa, mais... J'avais peur qu'elle essaye de prendre la place de maman, de la remplacer. Je la rejetais pour ça et aussi parce que j'avais un peu la sensation qu'elle me piquait mon papa. Je n'avais plus que toi, j'étais ta seule priorité et d'un coup, je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était plus le cas. Melissa et le bébé à venir l'étaient aussi, tout comme Scott et Isaac. Je sais que tu les aimes comme tes fils. Je le vois dans ta façon d'agir. Je te connais autant que tu me connais, papa. Mais, tu n'as plus de soucis à te faire. J'ai compris que Melissa ne voulait pas remplacer maman même si elle veut être la pour moi. J'arrive à lui laisser une place dans mon cœur. J'aime bien Scott et Isaac. Et leurs amis deviennent un peu les miens aussi. Je les apprécie tous pour être honnête. Pour finir, je suis plus qu'impatient de voir le bébé naître, papa. Elle sera ma petite sœur et je compte bien la protéger de ce monde de fou.

- Je suis heureux de savoir tout ça, mon fils. Et je veux que tu saches que même si la famille s'agrandit, je t'aimerai toujours autant, et tu seras toujours mon bébé. Un bébé de dix huit ans, mais tu es quand même mon bébé.

- Je crois que même lorsque j'aurais quarante ans, je resterais ton bébé.

- Exactement, fiston. Sourit John. Tu vas mieux, n'est ce pas ?

- Pour être honnête, oui, je vais mieux. Mais, j'ai toujours une partie de moi qui est en colère. Il y a, en moi, comme un animal fou de chagrin qui hurle constamment de douleur. J'en ai parlé avec Derek, et il m'a expliqué que quoique je fasse, je sentirais toujours cet immense chagrin en moi. Je dois juste apprendre à vivre avec et c'est ce que j'essaie de faire. Parfois la douleur semble moins forte qu'à d'autres moments, mais elle ne me submerge plus autant qu'avant.

- Si un jour ça va moins bien qu'un autre, viens me voir, Stiles. Je serais toujours là pour te soutenir et t'aider à aller mieux.

- Je sais papa. Et j'essaierais de m'en souvenir si un jour je craque.

Le silence s'installa entre le père et le fils, mais celui ci n'était pas tendu comme il avait pu l'être par le passé. Il était même plutôt agréable et John en profita un moment avant de le rompre, curieux.

- Dis, Stiles ?

- Oui, papa ?

- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas parler de ta vie privé, mais, je me demandais... Est ce que tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?

- Rencontré quelqu'un dans le sens d'avoir un petit ami ?

- Oui, dans ce sens là.

- Alors, non, je n'ai pas de petit ami. Cependant, il y a ce garçon qui me plaît vraiment beaucoup.

- Qui ça ? Demanda John, de plus en plus curieux. Est ce que je le connais ?

- C'est Derek. Avoua Stiles, les joues légèrement rouges. Je te jure papa, ce mec me rend dingue.

- Derek ? Je trouve que c'est un beau garçon. Il est gentil et toujours très poli. Même si j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit lui qui te fasse tourner la tête. Je ne dis pas ça parce qu'il a 24 ans, mais parce que je ne savais même pas que vous étiez suffisamment proches pour qu'il te « rende dingue », comme tu dis si bien.

- On parle énormément lui et moi. On s'échange même des messages tout les jours. Il a été le premier à me faire sentir un peu mieux. Confia Stiles.

- Et bien, je veux que tu saches que si jamais, un jour, il se passe quelque chose entre vous deux, n'aie pas peur de m'en parler, je ne le ferais pas fuir et je te promets de ne pas lui faire le coup du « si tu fais du mal à mon fils, je te tue. ».

- Je suis heureux de savoir ça papa. Mais on en reparlera si un jour je me mets avec lui.

- Je penserais toujours de cette façon, Stiles. Que tu sortes avec lui ou un autre garçon. Je ne veux que ton bonheur. Dit John. Allez, fini ta glace avant qu'elle ne fonde.

**OoO**

Ils venaient d'entrer dans la voiture de John lorsque celui ci reçu un coup de téléphone. Il décrocha et au fur et à mesure que la discussion avançait, ses sourcils se fronçaient. Il raccrocha et regarda son fils qui le fixait curieusement.

- On ne rentre pas maintenant, j'ai une urgence, il faut qu'on fasse un détour. Mets ta ceinture.

Stiles hocha simplement la tête et mis sa ceinture, imité par son père. L'homme semblait contrarié lorsqu'il démarra sa voiture et Stiles n'osait pas poser les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Où allaient-ils ? Quelle était cette urgence qui le mettait dans un tel état ? Pourquoi est ce que son père semblait aussi mal ?

- Papa ? Pourquoi vas-tu dans la forêt ? Demanda Stiles lorsque son père s'engagea sur un chemin menant aux bois.

John ne répondit pas et Stiles se renfrogna sur son siège. Il colla sa tête contre la vitre et regarda les arbres défiler. Il glapit lorsque son père s'arrêta devant le manoir Hale où des pompiers et deux voitures de polices se trouvaient.

- Reste là. Dit John en coupant le moteur.

Il détacha sa ceinture et sorti de son véhicule, s'avançant d'un pas rapide jusqu'à son adjoint avec qui il échangea quelques mots rapides. Stiles l'observa avant de tourner son regard sur le brancard qu'ils étaient entrain de mettre dans le camion. Le corps qui était posé dessus semblait petit. Le cœur de Stiles se serra lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un enfant.

Désobéissant, l'adolescent retira sa propre ceinture et sorti de la voiture, courant jusqu'au camion où il grimpa, ignorant les protestations des pompiers.

- Oh mon dieu... Souffla Stiles.

- Stiles ! L'appela son père. Descend d'ici, immédiatement ! Il faut l'amener à l'hôpital !

- Papa... Je connais ce gamin... Je l'ai vu une fois ! Il... C'est Noah Reyes, le petit frère d'Erica ! Je l'ai vu il y a deux jours lorsque je suis allé faire mon devoir de chimie chez Erica. Il allait parfaitement bien ! Il allait bien, papa !

Stiles redescendit du camion et s'approcha de son père.

- Erica va être dévastée...

John ne répondit rien à son fils et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant doucement.

- Il va s'en sortir. Il se réveillera. Fini par dire l'homme après un moment.

Il se détacha à contrecœur de son fils et s'avança vers un de ses agents qui l'appelait, Stiles sur ses talons.

- Shérif ! Il y avait ce sac à dos par terre, pas loin du gamin. On en fait quoi ?

- Je peux l'avoir ? Demanda Stiles. Je le donnerais à Erica. Je ne pense pas qu'il vous aidera à trouver pourquoi Noah est dans le coma, n'est ce pas ?

Stiles fixa son père, essayant de le faire craquer avec son regard. L'homme soupira puis hocha finalement la tête.

- Donnez-le-lui. Il a raison, ce sac ne nous sera pas utile dans cette affaire.

- Merci papa.

Stiles prit le sac que l'agent lui tendait et le serra contre lui.

- Retourne dans la voiture, Stiles. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je vais interroger le couple de coureur qui a trouvé le garçon.

L'adolescent hocha la tête puis se détourna et commença à marcher lorsque son regard capta une lueur violette. Il tourna la tête et son cœur s'affola lorsqu'il eut l'impression que deux yeux violets l'observaient. Il se tourna vers son père, voulant voir s'il avait vu quelque chose avant de poser à nouveau son regard à l'endroit où se trouvaient les yeux. Mais il n'y avait plus rien à part les arbres. Ils semblaient avoir disparu. Effrayé malgré lui, Stiles retourna dans la voiture, le sac serré contre lui, ses griffes s'enfonçant dans le tissu.

**OoO**

Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés, Melissa était seule, installée tranquillement devant la télé. Scott et Isaac étaient sortis, invités chez Boyd, tout comme Jackson, où ils allaient y passer la nuit. Stiles monta poser le sac à dos dans sa chambre puis redescendit au salon, s'asseyant à côté de Melissa. Il oublia pendant un petit moment Noah, son sac et les yeux violets, et raconta à Melissa toute sa journée, qu'il avait passée en compagnie de son père, pendant que celui ci vidait le coffre de la voiture.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée alors ? Demanda la femme.

- Oui ! Je suis vraiment content d'avoir passé cette journée avec lui. C'était super et papa m'a promis qu'on en ferait d'autres de temps en temps. Je pense que ça nous a fait du bien de nous retrouver ensemble.

- Je suis d'accord. Vous en aviez besoin.

Melissa sourit tandis que John entrait dans le salon, les mains pleines de sacs.

- Stiles ? Récupère ce qui t'appartient, s'il te plaît.

- Oui !

L'adolescent se leva et prit les sacs que son père lui tendait avant de monter dans sa chambre. Il les posa au sol puis s'assit sur son lit, le sac à dos de Noah entre les mains. Poussé par une intuition, il l'ouvrit et le vida. Un doudou en sorti ainsi qu'un papier plié en deux. Stiles le ramassa et l'ouvrit.

_« Il n'est que le commencement de ma vengeance. La prochaine fois, je m'attaquerais directement à ta meute. »_

Stiles lâcha le papier comme si celui ci l'avait brûlé. Il n'avait pas de meute mais connaissait quelqu'un qui en avait une. Il fouilla dans la poche de son jean et en sorti son téléphone.

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

* * *

><p>A suivre.<p>

(1) Bon, j'avoue que techniquement, si on suit la chronologie de ma fiction, le film n'est pas censé être sorti. Mais, hey ! C'est Le Hobbit quoi ! (Oui oui, c'est une raison totalement valable pour que Stiles et son père aillent voir un film sorti en décembre 2014 alors que l'histoire se passe quelques mois plus tôt.)


End file.
